The making of Broadchurch
by silversurfer60
Summary: Emmett Carver is a famous American actor who gets the part of playing Alec Hardy in a TV series about the Danny Latimer case. When he gets to Broadchurch, the real Alec Hardy makes it tough on him by not co-operating. Emmett is trying to master his accent, get his beard right and dye his hair, then his leading lady arrives – famous actress Rose Tyler and the two men fight over her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Partly based on true events of filming in West Bay for series two of Broadchurch. I was very lucky to witness some of the filming whilst I was holiday there in October 2014, I had already been in August and missed it all and finally got to see David Tennant in real life. For the purpose of this story, Emmett Carver is a famous American actor who knows he has a double who is also an actor but doesn't know the detective the drama is based on also looks like them both. He is confused to say the least.**

Things were getting quiet in the Dorset town of Broadchurch. The residents had come to terms with what had happened, the trial was over of the case of murdered schoolboy Danny Latimer and the person responsible had been found not guilty and been sentenced instead by those involved, his wife for one and had been banished to live in Sheffield, not that Ellie Miller thought the northern city deserved to have him but at short notice, it was all Paul Coates could arrange where someone was willing to take him.

After the trial, Ellie Miller had gone back to the family home, made up with Beth Latimer and got her old job back at Broadchurch Police Station, minus her grumpy old boss, where he had got to, no-one knew but she had been refused the promotion, under the circumstances and the job had already gone to another female officer from Exeter, DI Diane Carter and Ellie hated her more than she had done Hardy. That was three months ago, it was now approaching July, almost a year since Danny's death and his parents and their friends were planning a celebration of his short life by having a 'Fun' day on the beach and it had attracted a lot of attention.

Famous personalities had agreed to give their time to entertain the expected crowds along with a famous band and two female singers to appear in the evening and all proceeds were going to local charities. So two days before all this was due to start, a niggling feeling came over Alec Hardy in his new office at another division in the South Mercia Police Force when he saw the event advertised and decided he would take the weekend off and take his daughter Daisy down.

So he had called Becca Fisher who still had some rooms but Daisy had backed out just as he made the booking so he decided to go on his own. He left his new apartment just outside Sandbrook and made the journey down arriving late Friday afternoon and booked into the hotel.

''Hello Alec, can't stay away then?'' Becca asked as he signed the register.

''Thought I would just come and check it out, see how the town had moved on, no harm in that is there?''

''Does Ellie know you're back?''

''Should she? Why would she be bothered I'm back? She's getting on with her life. What about you and the vicar?''

''Big mistake, we broke up when I found out he had been visiting Joe Miller, I mean I know it was his job but maybe he was the reason Joe changed his mind?''

''Maybe. Right, I'll go find my room then, see you at dinner?''

''Oh by the way, you might be interested to know that I was talking to Maggie and she's heard rumours a TV producer is interested in making a programme about Danny's death and the investigation.''

''Seriously? Can't they leave the town alone to get on with things? Even I had the decency to leave town after the trial fiasco.''

''Well nothing's for certain and if they do, I'm sure they'll consult with Ellie and the new DI that took over from you. I heard she was not pleased when you hauled in that woman about the Sandbrook murders and interviewed her with Ellie, then let South Mercia Police haul her off. Is that where you went?''

''I'm not admitting to anything, how do I know you've not taken up with Olly Stevens?''

Becca laughed. ''I don't baby snatch Detective Inspector Hardy. You did get re-instated then?''

''Yes, I seemed to have redeemed myself with solving two cases and they took me back. I've just come down to pay my respects and show my support to the Latimers, I'll be gone on Sunday night.''

So Saturday was a roaring success, people came from all over the country and the beach was packed, the food vendors couldn't keep up and the local business had flourished. Alec had sought out Ellie and her two boys and spent the afternoon on the beach with them even though it wasn't his 'Thing' listening to entertainers and loud music blaring. Kids were going around all dressed up with collecting buckets and he was upset he'd given twice when two young girls insisted he gave them something each.

Ellie had told him to stop complaining and Tom had laughed. They had met up with the Latimers later in the day and Beth thanked him for attending. Afterwards, Ellie invited him back to her house and they ordered a takeaway.

''So how's the new DI then?'' Alec asked, picking at his food.

''Ok, she's just as much a misery as you were. Why don't you come back?''

''To carry on making you miserable? You'd really want that?''

''I don't work very well with other women, it brings out the worst in me.''

''I could have told you working with any DI brings out the worst in you Miller. I heard something interesting from Becca Fisher when I checked in. She said Maggie had told her some idiotic producer or whatever wanted to make a TV programme, about what happened here.''

''Really, I don't know anything about it, no-one has said anything to me. I'd best look into it then. If that's true, they'll have to consult with Mark and Beth and with us. They'll need permits from the town council to film here, how long do you think they've been planning that then?''

''How would I know Miller? You're the one that lives here now. Is that blue chalet still empty?''

''You're not serious are you? You hated it there.''

''Only because it was next to the river and now I've got justice for Pippa and Lisa, I could live with it. I might see about a transfer back.''

While everyone had been celebrating Danny's life on Broadchurch beach, Rose Tyler, stepdaughter of the President of the Vitex Corporation and head of Torchwood had been contemplating an offer for a part in a new eight part drama series set in a small Dorset town about a young boy who had been murdered there. Rose had left Torchwood after only six months of being on Pete's world and had enrolled at drama school, inspired by her favourite actor in both universes and had already appeared in several films, nothing spectacular and several TV series and one-off plays.

While she had her own place in a better area of London, when she wasn't filming somewhere, she loved spending time with her family and her young step brother but she had been disappointed she had never got to play opposite the actor who she had followed since she could remember him in a TV series about a detective in a northern seaside resort though she had briefly met him at awards ceremonies when he actually handed one to her for a best supporting actress award and when he had shaken her hand and kissed her cheek, she hadn't washed her face or her hand for a week and had the photo framed.

She had narrowly missed out on a role playing opposite him a few years back about a man with a young family whose wife had died but she had gone on to become successful non the less and now, she only had to accept this latest part as she had already been chosen, it being said she was perfect to star in a detective drama series after her last role, the only thing she wasn't so sure about was the leading actor.

Emmett Carver was also considering the latest role offered to him by an British company wanting him to appear in a British production which was too similar for his liking to his last role, having spent five months in Canada on a small island, he'd only had two months off and was enjoying being able to shave his beard off again, well when he felt like it anyway and wondered why it hadn't been offered to the Scottish actor he'd heard could be his double but he supposed the said actor may have other commitments. He also noted that the similarities were intentional, until he learned it was going to be written by the same writer and the production company was the counterpart to the one he had just worked for.

He thought it might actually all come together quite well and since was hardly known in Great Britain, now was his chance to remedy that. The actually cinch though was the leading lady, Rose Tyler herself, that was worth the risk of travelling thousands of miles and spending three months or so filming opposite her. She was young, she was smart and very attractive and he had heard she had a 'Thing' for his Scottish counterpart. Well if he wasn't available since he was apparently already married, it was Emmett Carver's gain and the other actor's loss.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

So getting back to his new place of work, Alec Hardy went in to see his boss.

''I'd like to transfer back to Broadchurch.''

''Really? I thought you couldn't wait to get away from there?''

''Something's come up and I know the DI who replaced me can't wait to get out of there since she didn't want to go there in the first place so what about it?''

''Why the sudden interest Alec?''

''I have my reasons and you didn't want me here to start with, so I heard. What about a swap?''

''I'd have to talk to Jenkinson about it, see if she actually wants you back.''

''Well since DS Miller complains more about my replacement at every opportunity than she did when I was there, I think the CS there will be only too happy to oblige. So will you do it?''

Two weeks later, Alec was leaving his apartment of only a few months, never really settling there and had got his blue chalet back, well sort of. His worst fears had come true and the film production company was coming to town and the owner of the chalet had been asked if they could rent it for a few days filming, offering to pay for Alec to be put up at a hotel a few yards away for the duration and it would only be for two days at the most on two different occasions when filming called for scenes there.

Now it was becoming more apparent to him the lead character in this ridiculous drama was going to be based on him and pitied the actor who was going to play the part. It was still all quite hush-hush, he had only got to know as his chalet was being used for filming. So the town saw the arrival of a fleet of hire vans at the end of August but pre-production staff had already arrived in the town, securing accommodation for the stars and supporting cast, renting empty buildings including the old offices of The Broadchurch Echo, which was being renamed The Broadchurch Journal and Becca Fisher had been approached to film inside the hotel and use the exterior which pleased her since the two leading actors had been booked in under assumed names as it was all being kept quiet.

Emmett Carver had been sent his travel plans, he was to arrive two days before filming commenced and rehearsals were being rushed but he was looking forward to being able to practice his English accent but just before he set off, he was dismayed to find out he would have to use a Scottish one, one he hadn't prepared for so Alec Hardy had found himself being contacted to meet with the actor and coach him since the production company couldn't get hold of another native speaker.

Alec had been amused to say the least and reluctantly agreed but that was the only co-operation he was going to give, big American TV star or not, especially when he learned the actor actually looked like him, well slightly Alec thought when they eventually met but he still thought they could have got that Scottish one to play the part and save him the trouble. He still didn't know who was going to play the part of Miller though he imagined there must be an actress somewhere that looked like her.

A week before everyone else was meant to arrive and just two days before Emmett Carver was due to arrive, Alec and Ellie were sitting in his old office discussing it since the chief had put them in charge of seeing nothing went wrong, especially as they were using the exterior of the station and had been told the name on everything was going to be changed, including their sign. The production company had everything in hand, to change signs, do the filming and change them back and since a lot of filming was being done in another town, there would be a minimum of fuss.

''I can't believe how everything's been arranged for this,'' Ellie mentioned as they were looking through the plans. ''And you have to teach someone how to talk with a Scottish accent? You're a fine one to teach anyone Alec, you always mumble your way through everything.''

''Thanks for that Miller, that's a real ego booster. It wasn't my idea but since they are compensating me for throwing me out of my chalet, they thought they may as well ask me to coach that actor as well. That will be my contribution to the events, if he thinks I'm giving him lessons on being a detective, he can think again.''

Ellie smiled. ''So who is he then?''

''How would I know? He's coming to town early, I meet him at The Traders tomorrow night. I heard that actress who's playing the part of you arrives a few days later. Any ideas?''

''Well there are a few I'd like it to be, Rose Tyler for one.''

''Her? Talk about boosting someone's ego.''

''Thanks for that Alec, there's nothing wrong with wishful thinking. I bet the part goes to someone we've never even heard of. Who do you want to play the part of you?''

''Someone with a Scottish accent so I don't have to teach that American actor to talk like me, now that's wishful thinking Miller.''


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had been busy packing for her almost three month stay in Broadchurch but had decided to do the actual moving of most of it the following weekend during the August bank holiday. So the day before she was leaving, she was having a farewell dinner with her family and young Tony was asking if he could come down and watch the filming.

''Tony, Rose will be busy sweetheart,'' his mother tried to explain.

''Why don't you wait until we settle down, we'll be moving around a bit and I won't know until the day before where we'll actually be but when I'm sure we're gonna be in Broadchurch near the harbour, you can come down, ok?'' Rose offered.

The boy had to be satisfied.

''Do you know who you're playing opposite yet Rose?'' Pete asked.

''Just some American bloke, I hope it's not that Emmett Carver, he looks too much like you know who and I'll go crazy. That reminds me, I must look up that real detective, see what he's suppose to be like. I heard he's the liaison between the production company and the local Police. I'm looking forward to meeting all those involved.''

''Rose, he was all over the news when it happened,'' her mother suggested.

''Well I was away in Spain wasn't I? It was all over by the time I got finished doing that film, I didn't have much time to watch British TV. I saw they had got someone and that was it. It's gonna be interesting, I've never done a drama series based on real events before, I just hope I don't offend anyone, the producers must have got everyone's blessing to go ahead with it though I heard the writer began toying with the idea just after it happened but I expect he had to give them all time to come to terms with everything.''

''It should never have happened, what kind of parent doesn't know where their twelve year old is sneaking off to at that time of night?'' Jackie asked, ruffling her son's hair, making in squirm.

Rose glared at her. ''Kids are sneaky, look what I used to get up to,'' Rose reminded her.

''Yes but you were nineteen when you used to disappear off the face of the earth with that alien.''

While Rose was having her farewell dinner, Alec had driven up to the Traders Hotel for his meeting with Emmett Carver, not something he was looking forward to, staring at his apparent double all night. He found Emmett in the hotel sitting room, he had stayed there himself but only been in it once, at Jack Marshall's funeral.

''Mr Carver? I'm Alec Hardy,'' he said to the other man sat with a bottle of something in his hand.

Alec noted he dressed completely different to what he himself did in his spare time, a t-shirt with some sort of cartoon monkey on it, a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of tan and white trainers. No wonder he had a band of women followers everywhere, he dressed more like a member of a hippy folk group.

''Hi, call me Emmett, thanks for agreeing to this.''

Alec could tell by the man's accent he was going to have his work cut out for him.

''So where are you from then?'' Alec asked him and picking up the other bottle on the table as Emmett indicated he had got it for him.

''Shall we say somewhere on the east coast? I never give away where I come from, people say they can never guess by my accent. I heard you came back to Broadchurch when filming was announced.''

''Well my curiosity got the better of but truthfully? I couldn't trust the film company to do things properly. I'm here to make sure no-one upsets those who were personally affected by the events and I'll come down hard on anyone, actors and crew alike if they do upset anyone.''

Emmett smiled. ''I expect that includes me and my leading lady, whom I'm told arrives tomorrow afternoon which is just as well rehearsals have been put back a few days, I'm also told she's a bit of a handful and if I'm guessing right, I've not been officially told yet but the rumours are it's none other than Rose Tyler herself.''

Alec raised an eyebrow, just what he needed, Miller following her around everywhere to make sure the actress portrayed her correctly. He couldn't imagine the blonde actress with tight curls in her hair and wearing a women's grey suit but she would look better with her blouse buttons undone, preferable all of them.

''Well I hope all the males are not going to follow her around everywhere, my job is bad enough. I've been informed I'll be needed whenever you're filming, to make sure you sound something like me so let's get started. Have you done English accents before?''

''A few dialects, I did an episode of one drama in London, I played a British jewel thief, not my usual type of role but they asked for me in particular and I was inbetween doing two other series. I've just finished filming in Canada, funnily enough this is all too similar in the storyline but I'm told this is for British viewers, the other was made for the American market but if it works, what the hell?''

Alec wasn't there to discuss the actor's resume, he wanted to get down to business.

The following afternoon, Rose had found her way to the hotel and had been told what name she was booked in under and had to smile to herself as she walked up to the desk to see a woman looking at her computer screen. Becca knew who was coming, unless it wasn't a big name as she had heard others in the drama series were arriving under their own names.

''Miss Tyler, welcome to the Traders Hotel. I've given you one of our better rooms, on the second floor, there will be only you and your co-star on that floor, he checked in yesterday.''

''Thanks, I don't even know who that is yet.''

''I could tell you, if you were to ask?'' Becca offered with a smile. ''I'll change your name on the booking, the production assistant insisted it was to keep people from finding out it was you. I'll make sure you're not bothered whilst you're staying here and I've been told you'll be going off for a few days at a time, your room will be kept for you while you're away. I'm Becca by the way.''

''Thanks Becca, please, call me Rose, I hate people calling me Miss Tyler. So who is he then, if you can tell me and not signed the official secrets clause we all have to sign when we go to rehearsals.''

Becca made sure no-one was around but he had been down to dinner last night before he had his meeting with Alec Hardy, the returned scruffy bearded detective everyone thought had left for good. Actually, when she thought about it, Emmett Carver had the perfect disguise, everyone thought he actually was Hardy, well apart from his dress sense, which was completely the opposite end of the scale from Hardy's, who seemed to live in one or other of his two grey suits.

''It's Emmett Carver no less, can you believe it? I mean, what were the chances of it being him, he won't have any problems keeping out of the spotlight.''

''Are you kidding? You think he's not going to get mobbed everywhere he goes and have hoards of fans watching us film?''

''Well I suppose once word gets out it is actually Emmett Carver there may be a problem but you'll have no trouble from the locals.''

''I thought he was as famous here as he was over there?''

''Well you're well known everywhere, you may find yourself being followed by most of the single male population of the town but I can assure you, he won't have that problem.''

''Out with it Becca, why won't he have a problem?''

Becca smiled. Should she give the game away? ''I'll leave you find out shall I? You are playing the role of a female detective after all.''

Rose knew she was getting no more out of the hotelier and asked if someone could help her with her luggage. She was shown to her room, there were only four on that floor and upon entering, it was better than some she had stayed in but she thought she may ask if there were any holiday rentals on the seafront she might be able to rent for the duration. She made a note to herself to ask someone at rehearsals. Normally, she would try and get home for the weekend or when she wasn't needed but it was simply too far, apart from the next weekend, to go and get the rest of her things but on reflection, the traffic would be horrendous so she thought of going up on the train and getting Jake or Mickey to drive her back late on Monday night and miss it all.

That sounded like a plan she may just stick to. Once unpacked, she had an hour before dinner and since she hadn't been yet been formally introduced to her leading man yet, thought to look him up. Then she decided to search for Alec Hardy whom she thought sounded interesting and she thought she had typed in Emmett's name again. Rose could hardly believe what she saw, they could have been twins except one was from Scotland and the other somewhere on the east coast of America, no-one knew exactly where, he kept it all very secret.

Everyone knew some of his story though, married once to an English actress who spent more time filming at home and they split up, no kids thankfully but he had a bit of a reputation after that for getting involved with his leading ladies, except when he was only filming for a week and she expected since he was a hot-blooded American male, he liked female company. Well at least he didn't sway the other way like another actor she used to like until he married another man, she had been sorely disappointed about that.

She went downstairs, looking for the man himself who she would be working directly with but she still didn't know who was going to play the part of her husband, if she was going to be married in this version. She had read the plot of the American version that had been leaked online and wondered just how similar they were going to be. She was looking at the menu when a voice interrupted her choosing what to have.

''May I join you?''

Without looking up, Rose could tell an American accent when she heard one. ''By all means, I take it you're Emmett Carver and not the detective you are going to be portraying?''

''Ouch! There's only one Rose Tyler that I've heard of so there's no mistake there. Nice to meet you finally Rose, how do you know I look like that detective?''

''There's this great invention called the internet, I looked you both up. Did you even know you looked like him?''

Emmett sat opposite her and poured a glass of water and offered it to Rose.

''No, I had no idea what the part was going to be, I thought it was going to be the same part I played in Gracepoint. I only found out when I was told he would be giving me voice lessons of how to speak with a Scottish accent, which is not as easy as it sounds. An English one I can do with no problem but I think he's getting tired of me already. He's coming back tonight to try again but he'll be on set while I'm filming to make sure I get it right.''

''Can I sit in on it, I'd love to watch,'' Rose smiled.

''I know when I'm being teased Rose. I heard we were both on the same floor, maybe afterwards you'll join me for a drink?''

''Whoa, I've heard about you, your reputation with your leading ladies.''

''That's hardly fair Rose, were going to be working together and I shouldn't tell you but I asked around and it's going to be very closely.''

''What exactly do you mean by 'closely'?''

''That was all I was told, whatever that means, it's probably someone being cryptic.''

Rose hoped so, she wouldn't be able to resist snogging him for real should the need arise and she had been told off more that once for doing that on set when she had been acting opposite a good looking single actor. She was still annoyed on missing out on that part with the Scottish one when he was still single.

Rose excused herself to her room and Emmett said he would meet her in the lounge at seven thirty but Alec was running early and they had begun when Rose opened the door. Alec looked up at the interruption.

''Sorry Miss, we asked for the use of the lounge for a meeting, did the hotel not inform you?'' Alec asked.

Emmett just smiled, not saying anything. Hardy clearly didn't know who she was or had chosen to ignore her but Rose had the advantage.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I was invited by one of the guests but now I don't know which one of you is Emmett Carver.''

She had decided she was going to have some fun with this and at least get to snog one of them since she learned Alec Hardy was also divorced. What was wrong with their wives?

''I'm Emmett Rose, that one is Hardy, the real detective. Come and join us, may I get you a drink?''

''Whatever you two are having thanks.''

Alec got up to give her his chair. ''Allow me, as an apology, I didn't recognise you Miss Tyler.''

''Keep up Hardy, you're gonna be working with her too you know, she'd best get to tell the difference between us.''

Alec got up, shaking his head. This was going to take some getting used to and since Carver had looked at her the same way he just had but he had been a jerk and not recognised her, he couldn't let Carver have the advantage but his surgeon had advised him to still take it easy even after his pacemaker had been inserted, to get used to being 'normal' again and Carver had no such disadvantage. They would both be vying for the attention of one Rose Tyler, he just had to make sure it was him that won.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat watching with interest as Alec coached his double in the art of speaking in a Scottish accent, sipping the bottle of light lager Alec had bought her and trying hard not to giggle at Emmett's attempts which got her a frown from both men.

''Rose, if you're going to giggle all the time, it's not helping,'' Alec insisted.

Rose made a face at him and went back to her drink. Emmett had to smile, she was flirting quite plainly with both of them. Emmett and Alec called it a night but before Alec left, he had something to ask Rose when Emmett said goodnight and headed for his room.

''So would you care to come for a tour of the Police station tomorrow morning, if you have no rehearsals?''

''Aw, thanks Alec, I'd love to, will I meet Ellie Miller?''

''Yes, I'm sure she will look forward to that, she was worried who was going to portray her, I'm sure she'll be more than pleased. Have you discovered if they are keeping our names?''

''I've not been told anything yet, it's all hushed up and we're not allowed to speak about it even when filming begins. So you'll be on set then?''

Alec was pleased to inform he would be. ''Just when Emmett will be there which I'm sure will be almost the same time as you, I hope.''

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. ''Goodnight Rose, it was very nice to meet you and my apologies for not recognising you earlier.''

''That's ok Alec, I don't go around announcing myself, I try to keep low-key. Is around ten tomorrow morning ok? Only I'd like to go take a look around afterwards before people realise I'm here. I'm just jealous of Emmett, everyone will think he's you. Goodnight.''

She reached up and kissed his cheek. ''His beard looks different to yours, are you gonna give him lessons on that too?'' she teased.

Alec smiled. ''Some things cannot be taught Rose. I look forward to showing you around tomorrow, just ask at the desk for me.''

''I will then. See you tomorrow.''

Rose went up to her room, trying to guess which of the other three rooms was Emmett's. She didn't have to wonder for long as the door opposite opened.

''There you are Rose, care for another drink? I brought a couple more bottles with me, it would be a shame to waste them.''

It was only just after ten and she wasn't tired so she agreed. To say Emmett was keen to get to know his co-star was an understatement. He had got slightly jealous when Hardy had kept Rose back to ask her something and hoped he wasn't asking her out but Emmett Carver was not one for beating around the bush when it came to acquiring some female company for the duration of filming although up to press, that's all they were and it never got taken any further, just a bit of kissing and certain physical activities but he never went too far, he just strung them along saying it was too soon after his painful divorce and he normally got away with it but meeting Rose Tyler had been a dream come true.

He had already decided he was going to make a play for her before the Scottish detective beat him to it and now seemed as good a time as any to do so. She had certainly been flirting with both of them, laughing at his attempts to mimic Hardy's accent and commenting his hair was a different shade of brown and he didn't think Hardy had scored as many points since he insulted her twice, first by not recognising her and secondly by telling her off for giggling but maybe she had liked it considering she had made a face back at him.

Emmett had kicked off his trainers and sat on the chair, pulling the other one opposite and indicating for her to sit down and handing her an open bottle.

''So can I ask what he wanted to talk to you about or is it a secret?''

Rose smiled. ''He offered to show me around the real police station in the morning, I accepted. I have a younger brother who is mad on police cars and such so I was going to take a few photos and send them to him. When he found out I was doing another police drama, he wanted to come down and watch.''

Emmett took a drink from the bottle and put it down. ''Is that the only reason you accepted?''

''Now you're fishing Emmett. Look, I told you I already know your reputation for your female co-stars and I don't think it's such a good idea. We're gonna be working closely and it could get awkward, let's just try to get along, yeah?''

''We could be good friends Rose, if that's what you want but maybe I could show you what you might be missing?''

He shuffled his chair closer and touched her cheek and dared to lean over to kiss it.

''If it's any consolation, I never get too involved with women I work with, most of it is just rumours and the women either bragging or wishful thinking on their part. You want the truth? I hate being alone when I'm filming. Since my wife left me, well even before, I learned I hated being on my own in strange hotel rooms and I always made it clear that was all I wanted, just some charming company. So, I'm not as bad as my reputation, honestly but I would be willing to make an exception for you.''

''Emmett, you're really nice and I've seen you on TV but I don't think it would work, getting too close.''

Emmett leaned forward and put his arm around her shoulder. Rose was wearing a cream coloured see-through blouse with a black cami top under it and black trousers and Emmett wished she hadn't been wearing the cami underneath. Before Rose knew it, he had pulled her closer and was almost on his lap, her arm around his shoulder as he began kissing her neck, getting a smell of her perfume. Rose looked at him, he was cute but so was Alec Hardy, this was going to get difficult.

Rose let him finish kissing her neck before he decided he was going to rid her of the chiffon cream blouse as he undid the fabric covered buttons and slid the garment down her arms and slid down the straps of the cami top and began kissing her shoulders as she gave in and began kissing his neck, finding the collar of his t-shirt was getting in her way.

Emmett smiled and stopped, looking into her hazel eyes and moving his arms, moved her slightly and took the t-shirt off, revealing a splattering of chest hair. Rose smiled back and ran her fingers over it then Emmett put one arm around her back to support her and he discovered she was wearing nothing under the black top and carefully inched his fingers up the back, feeling her soft skin and pulling her near to his chest as she removed her hand and put it around his neck. The next thing Rose realised was his other hand was creeping up the front of her cami and was glad it was the type that had hidden support, the type she now favoured when not getting dressed up to go out.

He stopped as he reached the elasticated fabric and let one of his fingers stray under it as Rose had begun kissing his shoulder.

''Mmm, Emmett, your fingers seem to have a mind of their own, don't you think?''

''Have they? I can't be held responsible if they like touching you in all your soft places, can I? You don't seem to be doing that much objecting, do you?''

His other fingers had now joined the one that had strayed up the front of her cami and before Rose knew it, he had moved his head and was kissing along the top of it, trying to move the material upwards and making the support part ride up as he spread his fingers on one side and then the other of her cleavage as his lips moved lower to kiss them. Rose had to admit she was rather enjoying it, the most physical contact she'd had with a man was when she was in Spain last year, an actor who had played only a minor part and only been there for two weeks had got her back to his trailer and since he was ultra cute, she had almost gone all the way with him but nature had interfered just as it was getting to the interesting stage.

That was not the case now though and she reckoned she was due some fun and relaxation. She was certainly getting Emmett's full attention as he sneakily pulled up the garment and slipped it over her head and gave her cleavage his closest attention yet, giving her the full works of nipping and kissing both sides as he moved her back, still supporting her and dove down as all Rose could do was dangle one of her arms against his leg, ruffle his thick auburn hair with the other hand and hope he wouldn't let her fall on the floor as she lost all train of thought of stopping him.

Emmett was having more than a good time as he went from one side to the other, nipping where he was going to kiss her. She was beautiful and perfect and he wished he wasn't just supporting her back with his other arm, he wanted to do more than that, his hand on her bare skin but unable to do anything else without her tumbling on to the floor, which wouldn't be good. He wished now he had put her on the bed so maybe now was the time, if she was willing.

He looked up and grinned at her. ''Rose, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am but may I suggest we move over to the bed before I let you fall on the floor?''

Rose moved her free arm and gripped his bare shoulder to pull herself up as he eased her to sit up but instead of trying to get up, Rose was staring at his chest and wanted to get her revenge but he saw what she was about to attempt and moved her around so she was sat astride him and then pulled her close so they touched, Rose's head on his shoulder and his buried in the crook of her neck.

''Rose, let's take this to the bed?''

''I don't know Emmett, this is really nice, let's not spoil it by getting too far ahead of ourselves.''

''I already told you, I don't go overboard with my female co-stars Rose, why are you so worried?''

''Well if you don't go too far with them, why do I get the impression you want to break your own rule with me?''

''Seriously? You're beautiful, Rose Tyler and you have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you, you were the reason I signed up for the part. The reason I never got that close before was because of my divorce and when the desire for more than what I offer my female co-stars takes me over, I take a cold shower because I thought no-one would ever replace my ex wife, I just get some relief from it by taking up with a co-star and I never have the time to find anyone else when I'm not working, it's easier to have something with a woman on set.''

Rose stopped him from what he was about to attempt, putting his hand down the back of her black trousers.

''Hang on, is that what this is about Emmett? I'm just another female co-star who you want to take your sexual frustrations out on? Is that what you tell them all?'' Rose asked indignantly, about to get off his lap and either slap his face or walk out or maybe both.

''No Rose, not with you, I swear, you are that exception, please believe me. We can spend all this time filming, together or you can walk away and we won't talk about it again or if you really want, we can have this one or two nights before we start filming and make the most of it because I want you, Rose Tyler and you can slap me now for even suggesting it but I never meant to hurt you or insult you by saying you're just one in a long line of women I've worked with.''

Rose sat and looked at him, she just wished it wasn't with them wearing nothing on top. She had heard that speech before, a lifetime ago when she had confronted The Doctor about Sarah-Jane, accused him of her just being in a long line of female companions he just left behind and moved on from, mainly because he couldn't bare to see them get old and die. The Doctor had been selfish, she had felt like he was using her just like all the others but in the end, she had learned she was so much more to him and he was scared of losing her and she knew when they had been parted, he would never get over her and she wished they had got closer.

She looked at Emmett, his hair was almost ginger, 'The Doctor' would have been so jealous and Emmett looked just like him, except for the beard and he was looking back into her eyes, never even looking down as she sat astride him, topless and he could have forced her, if he had wanted but he didn't seem like the type.

''I'm sorry Emmett, I just thought, well, that I was just one of those other co-stars and I know you'd never hurt me like that but it's gonna be a long time, working together and then when it's over, you'll just go back home and I'll be left here.''

''You could come with me?''

''Then what? My career is over here, I've never even been offered any parts over there and if I were offered one? Then what? You forget the USA is massive compared to here, you could be filming days away from me and I'd never see you or I could be working at the same time, even having to come back here. Emmett, I can't do that, I'm sorry but I've had enough of that, trying to make a long distance relationship work. I'd best just go, before this goes any further because I can't guarantee that when we finish filming here I can just let you go.''

''That was quite some speech Rose, can I have my say in it now? I wouldn't expect you to give up your career, unless you wanted and we could make it work. Hell Rose, I've been trying to tell you, I only went with my co-stars because my wife left me and I never had time to find someone who wasn't in the same profession, I told you, it was the easy option but if I had someone to go back to, someone to visit me on set, that would never happen and I would have a reason to go back home.''

''Where is home Emmett, because you never say and the critics are always quick to have a go at your accent, no matter what you appear in. Your Scottish one's quite good though.''

Emmett smiled and dared to run his finger down her. ''If you say so but Alec Hardy may give it up as a bad job. Look Rose, I'm not asking for exclusive, if you don't want that but we could spend some of our time together, where are either of us gonna find time to date someone else? We could just go out and everyone will think you're with Alec Hardy.''

''Thanks Emmett, do you think I can't get a date around here?'' she half joked.

''No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant spend some time just relaxing with me and if you want to go on other dates, I won't stop you, if you can do it.''

''You'll just get jealous and I can't cope with that, it happened before to me and I can't deal with it again, it was a hell of a time I can tell you, I swore I would never go down that road again. Just give me some time Emmett?''

''Ok then but stay with me tonight, so I can help you make up your mind?''

''I can do that, I think I'm more than overdue some attention in the needs department, no strings? Just let off some steam and promise each other it was just because we both needed it and we can still work together and just see what happens?''

''Deal, I can live with that. Now are you going to let me rid you of those pants?''


	4. Chapter 4

After tossing and turning under the bedclothes, Rose had regained her cami top and knickers and had fallen asleep on top of Emmett, whom she had insisted he put his shorts back on before she spread out on him which he had reluctantly agreed but as she began to wake up, she could tell he was already awake and wanting to make the most of their fairly short term agreement.

''Mmm, morning Emmett, how long have you been awake?''

''Long enough to know you make cute little sounds while you're sleeping, Rose Tyler. Maybe I should sell the story of spending the night with you to the gossip magazines?''

Rose didn't take it well. ''You do that Emmett Carver and my lawyers will kick your ass back to the USA and you won't be going by zeppelin either.''

Emmett smiled. ''Morning to you too sweetheart, did you sleep well?''

Rose could feel his hand on her leg, working its way up and then a finger under the leg of her cotton knickers. She liked the feeling and was going to have a problem sticking to their arrangement if he kept on doing that.

''Yeah, best nights sleep in ages. I can see there's something in not wanting to be alone but I'm not one for picking up one night stands usually, not in this line of work anyway, you're famous and even you're thinking of selling a story to the media.''

''I was only joking Rose, geez, relax, I would hate for a woman to do that to me though why they don't is beyond me, I must make them feel like they're glad to leave me. That was the first time in a long while I've not felt I have to go take a cold shower in the morning, it was quite a night Rose, you're gonna make this difficult you know, you didn't have to give in to me if you didn't want to.''

''I did, I told you, it's been a long time, I work too much, maybe I should slow down a little after this though my agent already had another offer come in for just after I finish here but it's only for two weeks in London then I'm gonna take some time off, spend some time with my family before taking on anything else.''

''You could come over and spend some time with me?''

''You never told me where you live, that would be rather difficult. You're so secretive Emmett, how do you manage it? Every week I'm in the media for one reason or another, ok maybe that's because of my other status as the stepdaughter of the Vitex chairman but I never hardly give any interviews, I don't have to but the moment someone crosses the line, my dad's legal team step on them like ants. That's why I never let my name be associated with an actor, can you imagine what a stir it would cause? It was all I could do not to get my name tangled up with that Scottish actor who looks like you, after he presented an award to me and I had my photo taken with him during the presentation then afterwards we posed for a few photos.''

''Should I be jealous Rose?'' Emmett teased, tracing his finger down her arm and then kissing her shoulder.

Rose smiled. ''Don't worry, he's married now, worse luck and he was the one I would have risked it for as well but since he's shy like you are, he keeps himself out of the media, which I don't really blame him for. I mean, how would the reporters like someone following them around everywhere they went and it was in the papers every time you spoke to someone that you were going out with them?''

Emmett smiled. It was still early and a while to go before breakfast was served. ''We still have some time to pass Rose, since I have no need to take a cold shower this morning, care to help?''

Rose moved so she was laid on him but they moved over onto their sides as they began kissing, Emmett trying to pull down his shorts and Rose pulled down her underwear at the same time then he pushed her onto her back and moved her legs where he wanted them and eased on to her. Needless to say, they almost missed breakfast after Rose finally extracted herself from Emmett's bed and went to get changed. He got into the dining room five minutes before she did and she touched his shoulder as she came up behind him.

''Whatcha Emmett, you weren't going to order without me were you?''

He stood up and took her hand, kissing the back of it. ''No, I forgot my reading glasses, can you help me out?''

Just after ten, Rose was walking into Broadchurch police station. She had given Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the dining room, him saying they would meet up for dinner then she could laugh at him having voice coaching lessons again and he was going to have a walk around the town and see how many people called him Hardy, then he was going to fool them by practising his new accent. Rose had smiled and told him to have fun.

''Hi, Alec Hardy is expecting me, can you let him know I'm here?''

''And who are you Miss if you don't mind me asking?''

Rose thought he must be the other half of the male population who didn't know who she was, Alec Hardy being one of them last night.

''Right, just tell him Rose is here to see him, he'll know.''

The desk sergeant called Alec's desk phone and told him he had a visitor. Alec was downstairs five minutes later and greeted her, getting a visitor pass from the puzzled desk sergeant who didn't normally see the grumpy detective come downstairs to meet a visitor personally, unless he was interrogating them.

''There you go, that makes you an official visitor. Shall we begin with the interview rooms?'' Alec finished his tour by taking her to his office, after closing a cell door on her, the one where Joe Miller had been detained since Rose had insisted she wanted to experience everything and he had 'interviewed' her, a bemused WPC being brought in to make sure she gave answers of her own free will and giving the WPC her autograph, getting her a scowl from Alec.

On the way up to his office, he reminded her she was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Everyone in the outer office looked as he walked in with Rose, pens dropped on desks and heads turned to watch her follow him into his office as he called, ''Miller, with me,'' as he allowed Rose in first after standing in the doorway. Ellie was in shock.

''Hi, I'm Ellie Miller, it's nice to meet you Miss Tyler.''

''Stop it Miller, she wanted to meet you.''

''Hi, it's ok, is he always like that?'' Rose laughed, flopping down on the leather sofa. ''Any chance of a coffee?''

Ellie stared at her. Rose Tyler, famous actress and Vitex heiress was sitting in Hardy's office asking for coffee. She might be rich and famous but Ellie thought she was down to earth, not stuck up like a lot of them. She wondered how Hardy had managed to twist her arm into paying a visit.

''Sure, how do you take it?'' Alec asked, having only seen her drink rather sexily from a bottle of light lager last night and if she had done it any more sexily, he may not have left when he had done.

''Just milk, thanks. It's nice to meet you Ellie, Alec said you were worried who was going to play the part of you, well, now you know, hello!''

She waved her hand as Alec stepped out to make her a coffee, something he was rather lacking in experience of since he had been drinking tea for the last two and a half years. Everyone stared at him as he took the cleanest mug he could find into his office and handed it to her. Then turning around and seeing every male in the office gawking at her, he pulled the blinds closed and pulled the one down on the door halfway and sat at his desk.

Ellie had been taken aback, Hardy had not even mentioned he had met her, let alone bring her up to his office, how had he managed that?

''So how did you enjoy your tour Rose?'' Alec asked, wondering why Miller was just standing there.

''Great, it was very interesting and thanks for letting me send those photos to my little brother, he'll laugh when he sees the one of me sitting in the cell.''

Ellie couldn't process what she was saying. ''You locked her in a cell? What were you thinking of?'' she chastised him.

Rose laughed and drank her coffee, well at least Alec thought he wasn't that out of practice at making it since she hadn't yet spit it out.

''It's ok, I asked him to, my little brother wants to be a Policeman when he gets older, I think I've been in too many police dramas, mum's going crazy.''

Ellie smiled, young Fred's favourite toy of the moment was a plastic police car her sister thought was funny when she bought him it, Ellie thinking it was a bit ironic the boy's father had been taken away in the back of one, two or three times.

''Well maybe if he comes to visit you, I can arrange to show him around as well? Miller, your fears of not being portrayed correctly seem to have been for nothing, you were hoping Rose would be playing you, so I hope you're not going to ask her too many questions and follow her around?''

''Well you'll be doing most of that since you're the one teaching that actor how to talk like you. How's it going anyway?''

Rose smiled. ''I sat in on it last night, it was very amusing to say the least. I walked in and couldn't tell them apart.''

''Well you did not help by laughing when he got something wrong you know?''

''So you told me at the time. Did he tell you he didn't know who I was?'' she asked Ellie.

Ellie smiled at looked at her sort of friend and returned grumpy boss. ''Trust him but he has been burying himself in his work lately then disappears for months on end and never tells anyone where he's gone. I solved another case with him and he leaves without saying anything. Did he tell you he only came back because the film company were coming to town?''

Rose grinned. ''Really, you'll have to tell me more Ellie but I think I've taken up enough of your time for now. I have rehearsals tomorrow so I won't get much free time but maybe we can get together Ellie, you can tell me all about it.''

Ellie was beginning to like her even more. After stopping to sign autographs for those who dare risk Alec's wrath, he escorted her downstairs and out onto the pavement outside, leading to the steps.

''Thanks again Alec, I enjoyed that. Will you have lunch with me?''

It was only just gone twelve but she was feeling hungry again.

''If you wait in the café, that one there. I'll finish up in my office and join you in twenty minutes.''

''Fine, I look forward to it. You can bring Ellie if you like?''

''No, she meets her child-minder and her youngest son, her eldest is at summer camp though he's having a tough time since his dad got thrown out of the town.''

''I'll have to read up on that, I've not followed the case, I was away when it first happened. Maybe you could fill me in, personally Alec?''

''Maybe I could, just not over lunch. How about Saturday night?''

''Ok, I'll be tired tomorrow night, why they have to start rehearsals on a Thursday I don't know, most of the cast will probably be going home and a lot of them are gonna be needed in the other location but I think Emmett and I are doing most of our scenes here and a few days in some location they're using as the police station.''

''Well I won't be going on location with your co-star, I'm only voice coaching him while he's here. I saw him looking at you last night when I asked you to stay behind.''

''Aw, are you jealous?''

''Nothing of the sort unless I have anything to be jealous of? Should I be worried?''

''Depends on what you mean? He's my co-star, we're gonna be working closely together and we've only just met, I've only just met you and you're asking me personal questions Alec.''

''Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. How about a drink tonight after I've finished coaching Carver?''

''Why don't we all have a drink in the bar? Seems only fair?''

''Ok but I'll see you in the café in fifteen minutes and don't go inviting Carver.''

Rose smiled. ''Wouldn't dream of it, he's out and about impersonating you somewhere, he said he was gonna practice his accent and see if he could fool everyone.''

Alec knew she was making mischief so he played along. ''He did, did he? I might have to go find him and bring him in for impersonating a Police Officer.''

Rose giggled. ''Yeah? If you do that, you'll have to replace him for the series, you done any acting?'' Alec shook his head. ''Didn't think so, besides, he's gonna be playing the part of you and that's a good test, to see if he can fool the locals.''

Alec went off and thought about hauling Carver in just to get him out of the picture but didn't want to get on Rose's bad side. Still, he had a lunch date with her and taking her out on Saturday night and tomorrow and Friday, she would be tired from all the rehearsals and learning her lines but having a drink with her in the bar of The Traders tonight, even with Carver there, was an added bonus.


	5. Chapter 5

Over lunch, Rose chatted freely about where she was brought up and her humble beginnings and told Alec she didn't normally give her life story out but was making an exception for him.

''I'm honoured then though I'm sure if I looked you up the information would already be there?''

''No, dad had it all hushed up when I got my first big break. Have you even seen me on TV or in a film?''

''Don't have time to go watch films and I watch very little TV but I seem to remember you in another Police drama with a rather adept name.''

Rose blushed the colour of her name, she had got her big break in that after having a six month stint in the popular drama series.

''Aw, you watched?''

''No, my ex used to watch it and thought it was amusing, she got mad if she was interrupted then she got mad when I began to watch it, I was just showing interest.''

Rose smiled. ''That wasn't when I began appearing in it by any chance, was it?''

''I don't know what you mean Rose, are you implying something?'' he asked innocently, pouring another cup of tea.

Rose looked at him. ''Hmm, you're not fooling anyone detective inspector. I wonder where Emmett got to? Maybe he'll walk into the station and see if he can fool the desk sergeant?''

Alec could see any man who got involved with her would have his hands full but was he up to the job? He was recovering nicely from his pacemaker surgery, his surgeon was pleased he was getting on so well especially when it was thought he wouldn't even survive it.

''You, Miss Tyler are causing mischief. Do you think he'd even try?''

''Oh yes, I think he was serious.''

''No way Rose, if he's dressed in that t-shirt and jeans like he was last night, he looked more like a hippy.''

''Well I wouldn't know, I wasn't around then was I? Actually when we had breakfast, he was wearing black casual trousers and a white shirt and a tie similar to yours, he put on a black cloth jacket as he left.''

Alec knew she was just winding him up. ''Is that so? I think you are just trying to get me going.''

''Ok, you got me, he was wearing his jeans and a Beatles t-shirt of them crossing Abbey Road, which if he's not careful I'm gonna pinch, I've not seen them over here.''

''So you're a Beatles fan eh? It figures I suppose and he does look like one of them.''

Rose almost spat out her latte as she burst out laughing. They said goodbye, Rose kissing his cheek again and thanking him for lunch, for which he had insisted on paying for despite her asking him to join her and Rose took a walk along the harbour, spying a bright blue chalet by the river and wondering how she could rent it. She found a stall selling framed photos of the harbour and Broadchurch itself and made a note to go get one for her mother before she left, then she saw the harbour stores where she had heard something about the newsagent there and meant to ask Alec about it in more detail.

She wandered to the end of a row of apartments at the side of the harbour and looked out to sea and then to the left where Danny had been found on the beach just over a year ago. She had missed so much with working away but now she was going to help recreate it and when she thought about it, they were just bringing back painful memories to everyone who was involved. She expected the town though had given it's blessing to go ahead and maybe it would remind people of how it could have happened anywhere.

She got her phone out and sat on one of the benches and called her mother.

'Hi Mum, how's things?''

''Oh just great, Tony is driving me mad with his police cars, he's going around saying you're a Policewoman again. You have to stop appearing in them or he'll never give up wanting the join up. How's Broadchurch?''

''Fine. I met the detectives who solved the murder and met my co-star and I was right, it is him.''

''Blimey, that was lucky Rose, imagine that but who else would they have got except for that Scottish one? Is it all still being kept quiet then?''

''Yeah but everyone will know next week and I've already been recognised, I had a personal tour of the police station by Alec Hardy himself, he's really quite charming and he's giving voice lessons to my co-star, I was there last night, it was quite funny. I can hardly tell the difference between them.''

''Well I could have told you they both looked alike if you'd bothered asking me.''

''Mum, I didn't know it was going to be him until the last minute, did I? The hotel owner told me.''

Rose didn't want to divulge she had already got cosy with her co-star, that was if it lasted, she was beginning to like Alec as well and at least he wasn't going back to the U.S when this was over. She walked back along the esplanade, getting stopped by a few schoolgirls who giggled and asked if she was Rose Tyler and then walked up the path to the High Street, passing a large house with a picture window and wondering what it would be like to live there, looking out across the harbour every morning. After looking around the nearby market stalls, she went back to the hotel and got her laptop out, searching for holiday rentals in Broadchurch, particularly the blue chalet and found it was fully booked for almost three months and was disappointed.

There were plenty to rent next to the police station so she was going to book one and ask Emmett if he wanted to share if they were going to continue seeing each other but she decided to wait until Saturday and see what he thought about it, they might have got each other out of their systems by then. Over dinner, Rose told Emmett about her tour of the station and he said he had fooled a few of the residents into thinking he was Alec having a day off.

''I told Alec, he was not very amused,'' she revealed.

''What? You told on me, thanks a bunch Rose,'' he half joked.

''Just getting revenge on you selling our sordid night together to the press Emmett, fair's, fair. Anyway, after you've finished your accent lesson tonight, I suggested we all have a drink together and he's invited me out on Saturday night, I think his DS was quite taken with me and she wants to invite me to dinner as well, you don't mind do you?''

''Why should I? I said we weren't exclusive Rose but go out with Hardy? Isn't that a bit much?''

''Aw come on Emmett, you were going around impersonating him, you can talk. Anyway, he'll be working with us, he's gonna be hard to ignore, we can all be friends, can't we?''

''I'm not the jealous type Rose, if you want to see him, I'll not stop you as long as you want to stick to our arrangement until the weekend? How would you feel if I took up with one of the other actresses or maybe the hotel owner?''

''Suit yourself Emmett, as long as it's not at the same time as me, I was gonna wait to ask you but I may as well do now, I'm thinking of renting a holiday apartment down on the harbour, care to share with me?''

''So you do want exclusive then?''

''There are some two bedroom ones and they're vacant until we finish filming, I need my own space, I hate being in hotels, what do you think?''

''I'll see, when are you booking it?''

''You can book them any time, I wanted to rent a chalet by the river but it's fully booked, pity. I'm off to get changed before Alec gets here.''

''What are you changing for? You look fine as you are. We can sit and talk before he gets here or do something else?''

''Emmett Carver, what are you suggesting? He'll be here in half an hour.''

''Then let's go in the lounge and I'll show you my kissing techniques, maybe we'll get to do some on set?''

''I get told off when I do it for real, spoilsports.''

Needless to say, they spent twenty minutes with the lounge door closed, Rose sat on top of Emmett, who had one hand up the back of her pink floral t-shirt and the other up the front, until they heard the door opening and sprang apart before Alec walked in but Emmett gave the game away as his hair was all over the place where Rose had raked her fingers through it.

''Am I interrupting something?'' Alec asked, looking at them sitting side by side on the red sofa and Emmett trying to smooth his hair.

''Hiya Alec, we were just 'erm, talking. I was daring him to walk into the police station and start ordering people around,'' Rose grinned and wishing Emmett had not pulled up her cami top. She excused herself by saying she was going for the drinks.

Emmett looked puzzled, she had said no such thing to him. She was going to be a handful, just like her reputation of being fun-loving and causing mischief every place she went filming. He had read all about how she liked to kiss for real on set with a cute guy and dare them to sneak into her trailer during filming breaks. He had hoped he would get such an invitation but he hadn't needed to wait for one as long as this lasted, maybe the rumours he had heard that they were going to be close on screen were correct.

Rose kept mostly quiet during Emmett's voice lessons but by the end, she was encouraging him as he almost had it right, all he had to do now was get his hair dyed and study Alec's beard which he had been trying to sort since the day he had arrived, then he had met Rose and forgotten all about it. Emmett had thought the evening before had been his lucky night, having Rose Tyler in his bed and normally he would brag about it but he wasn't sure she meant it about kicking his ass back home.

They all decided to remain in the lounge when Emmett suggested it was his turn to buy the drinks and went off to the bar. Alec took the opportunity to question Rose.

''Can I ask you a question Rose?''

''Sure but I think you want to know if there's something going on between Emmett and me, don't you?''

''Is there?''

''Relax Alec, we're just friends, I don't know if I really want anything more with him, I mean he will be going home after this, there's no work for me over there. We've just been spending a bit of time together, we are in the same hotel after all. I was thinking of renting something down by the harbour, I wanted that blue chalet by the river but someone beat me to it, I was really pissed about it.''

Alec raised an eyebrow, wondering whether to admit it was him who had taken it. Emmett came back in with the drinks and sat beside Rose.

''You two being talking about me?'' Emmett grinned.

Alec had been hoping to get Rose on her own but he knew now that wasn't going to happen and would have to wait until Saturday night. Now he just had to find somewhere to take her and get her back to his chalet, since she had expressed an interest in renting it, she might be just won over. After giving Alec a kiss on the cheek which almost turned into a proper one as he turned into her, making Emmett frown and Alec wondering just what was going on between them.

Rose and Emmett walked upstairs together, it being Rose's turn to invite him into her room as they closed the door and began kissing, Rose pulling his t-shirt off, meaning to persuade him to let her keep it but she would ask him in the morning. Emmett didn't want to waste time as they both fell on the bed together, Rose giggling as she tried to get his jeans off while he was pulling off her cami and kissing where it had been.

''Rose, I like the tops you wear, they're very time saving,'' he observed.

''Your jeans button is not co-operating Emmett, a little help here please?''

He pushed her down on the bed and unbuttoned hers then his then pulled them both off and leaned over her before she put her arms around his back and yanked down his shorts. Before they fell asleep after tumbling beneath the bedclothes and taking it in turns to be on top, Emmett asked her how long they were going to keep doing this but Rose couldn't answer him.

''I don't know Emmett, I mean this really nice, it's been a long time since I've been able to relax like this. Have you thought about maybe moving into an apartment with me?''

Emmett wrapped his arms around her as she lay with her head on his chest, kissing where there was no hair.

''I don't know Rose, I like my comforts when I'm away from home.''

''You said you didn't like being alone, make your mind up Emmett.''

''Let's see how we still feel about each other after working together, then we'll decide. Come back up here.''


	6. Chapter 6

Alec had gone back to his chalet that night, wishing he could get up the courage to ask her right out if she was already sleeping with Carver but if she was, she would soon get tired of him if they were working together. He had got her number from her during lunch but he dare not send her a text or call her, it wouldn't look good if she was in Carver's room or he in hers. No, he would wait until Saturday night and invite her to see the chalet she had taken a liking to and he wouldn't object if she were to suggest she shared it with him, well except for the fact he was going to have to move out for a few days.

The only question was though, Carver was famous and having his name linked with hers would cause the minimum of fuss but if Rose's name was to be linked to the worst cop in Britain, would she be able to cope with it and how would he feel when she finished filming in the town and went on the her next film or TV series?

He went off to work the next morning and Ellie noticed his mood.

''What's wrong with you today then? Did she turn you down?''

''What makes you think that Miller?''

''Oh, just a lucky guess, if you had taken her back to your chalet or her hotel room, you would have been in a better mood.''

''She did not turn me down Miller, she has rehearsals today and tomorrow before the filming begins and for your information, I'm taking her out on Saturday night.''

''Really? Well maybe you could bring her to dinner at my place, Tom would love to meet her.''

''Not on a first date Miller, I don't want to put her off.''

''Fine, then I'll invite her myself, see what she thinks about it then.''

''Don't bother Miller, I'm going to take her out then back to my place since she wanted to rent it after she passed by it yesterday.''

''You know she's maybe already taken up with her co-star?''

''What if she has? It's a free country Miller, I can wait, he won't be here forever, he has to go home at some point and I'll still be here.''

''You're impossible – Sir, you are going to have an excuse to follow her around after all, you'd best tell her if you don't want her to take up with her leading man.''

For once in his life, Alec Hardy was going to heed what his annoying DS was telling him.

Rose and Emmett were met outside the hotel and taken down to the film base which was tucked away in a car park on the back road going out of the town and from there, they walked across the road to some rooms that had been hired for everyone to get to know each other. They were the last ones to be introduced, most of the cast had already met back in London but to save time, Emmett had been brought directly to the town and Rose was being kept secret as had Emmett so no-one knew who the two lead actors were going to be.

Rose recognised a few faces and everyone stared as the two of them walked in until a few women came up to Rose to greet her as they had worked with her before.

''Rose! I'm so glad it's going to be you,'' a woman with a welsh accent greeted her.

''Hi Evie, nice to see you again, who are you playing then?''

''Can't you guess Rose? It's not Ellie Miller or whatever she's going to be called. Did you know they're changing all the names?''

''I thought they would. So are you playing the boy's mother?''

''Yeah so we'll have a few scenes together. Is that who I think it is?'' Evie pointed to Emmett, who was now talking to two of the other male actors.

''It's Emmett Carver, you know, from that detective series just made over in the U.S, the one this is based on.''

''I thought it would have been the Scottish one, it makes more sense. What about his accent or are they making his character American?''

''No, he's been getting voice lessons, from the real detective.''

Evie laughed. ''You can tell me about it later, come and meet the others.''

After saying hello to most of those present, it was revealed what parts each of them were playing. As suggested, most names had been changed apart from some first names and no-one was being told until the very last episode who had actually committed the murder, which in some ways was fascinating but in others totally annoying and everyone had to sign to say they wouldn't talk about any of the filming or story and if they discussed it with each other, not to reveal their own part in it.

Rose thought that may be a problem with herself and Emmett in bed together but neither of them were going to reveal that fact in a hurry. Rose learned Alec wasn't invited to the rehearsals as most of his job was to be on set with Emmett and to stop him if he slipped back into his native accent, which Rose thought was cute.

By the end of the session, Rose had learned several things. She had kept Ellie's first name but was taken aback when she discovered she was to play a divorced mother of a six year old girl called Grace and the man she had divorced was called Alex and he had just come to town following a disastrous case in another town and didn't know where Ellie was living with their daughter as he only had contact once every two weeks and they travelled to see him. He had taken a job Ellie had been earmarked for since she needed the money to raise her daughter and was not happy when her ex husband came back into their lives.

Rose thought it was going to be very interesting to say the very least.

They had more rehearsals the following day, getting to know each other's characters and Rose and Emmett being introduced to their on-screen daughter when she got out of school. Rose took to her right away and Emmett, not having any kids of his own was at a bit of a loss but the girl soon won him over. They had been told they would be keeping the girl's part in the drama to a minimum and she had her mother with her on set but the girl didn't seem bothered she was surrounded by famous names and never even asked Rose for an autograph.

Rose and Emmett had spent the one night relaxing in his room and the other in hers until Saturday morning when they had their first argument, resulting in Emmett getting dressed and saying he may see her at breakfast. It had started over nothing and Rose wondered if that was the real reason he never stayed with anyone, his painful divorce being at the back of his mind and he was afraid to get really close to someone else again.

''What are you doing today Rose?'' he had asked, making circles with his finger on her stomach.

''Thought I may take a trip to the next town and do some shopping then take a walk up the beach. Care to join me?''

''Not with the shopping, thanks all the same, I'm not a shopping person.''

''Then where do you get all your t-shirts from? I really like that Beatles Abbey Road one, can I steal it from you?''

''It's yours, on the condition you buy me one you can't get back home in the U.S, deal?''

''Fine, I'll get you a 'I love London' one or something equally British and tacky.''

''Thanks, it will be the pride of my t-shirt collection, I only brought half of them with me. I'll meet you for lunch, unless you're having that with Alec Hardy as well?''

''What's that supposed to mean Emmett?''

''You're having dinner with him, what else?''

''I accepted that invitation before we, you know, began having sex.''

Rose tried to sit up but he held her arm.

''You said you were being given a tour of the police station, you never mentioned anything about having dinner with him until you'd been there.''

''OK, he asked me when we had lunch after the tour, it would have been rude to turn him down and I thought you said you were ok with it?''

''I was at the time, now I'm not so sure I can be.''

''Well I can't cancel now, he may have booked something, it's just dinner Emmett.''

''Then what? You go back to his place?''

''Emmett, stop this now, what's wrong with you this morning?''

''Nothing, forget it Rose, it was good while it lasted but it's obvious you want to spend time with him as well.'' He let go and started to get out of bed.

''I don't know that yet and you did agree we would carry on until the weekend. Emmett, I said this wasn't a good idea but I went along with it because I needed this, I'd not been with a man for a long time, we both needed it. Don't let's fall out over it?''

''Fine Rose, it's fine, I'm not falling out over it, I'm off to get changed, see you downstairs shall I?''

He slipped his jeans on and his plain yellow t-shirt, noticing Rose didn't want to 'acquire' that particular one. Rose just sat up in her bed, wearing just her cami and knickers and watched him.

''So is this over then?''

''That's down to you Rose, what do you want?''

''I don't want us to fall out over it, we have weeks of filming, we're gonna argue on set and it's gonna spill over.''

''Maybe that's a good thing,'' Emmett replied, zipping up his jeans. ''Do what you like Rose but don't make a 'thing' about it, the sex was good, maybe we should just leave it at that?''

''So no ill feelings then?''

''Let's face it Rose, like you said, we both needed it and no, I won't brag I got the famous Rose Tyler into my bed, I don't do that. Let's not fall out over it then?''

He picked up his mobile phone and his key and left her room, Rose wondering if that was what he always did and he really was afraid of getting close to a woman. She wondered if his ex wife was blonde and the circumstances of their break-up. Maybe it was for the best but she hoped it wouldn't stop them from doing their scenes together or everyone would know they'd had a fling. He had been good though, better than she had experienced before and he had given her feelings she had not thought possible. She got dressed and wandered downstairs to find Emmett sat with his reading glasses on studying the menu.

''Can I join you?'' Rose asked gingerly, not sure what his reaction to her would be.

''Please do, I don't want to be your enemy Rose. I know I said I wouldn't get jealous but I will be if we don't end this now. It has been good so let's quit before we both say something we regret, agree?''

''Agreed, I don't want to fall out with you Emmett, thanks. Can I still have your t-shirt though?'' she tried to smile.

Emmett found he couldn't get mad at her, it had been more than he had hoped, spending the last few nights with her and at least she was more famous that most of the other women he had spent his time with but she was the only one since his ex wife he had actually gone all the way with and it had been long overdue. He wondered who she had lost that she hadn't been with a man for a long time, she seemed like she had been close to someone and never let anyone get near her, them being together was just an opportunity they had both seized with both hands but he knew it was over.

If she wanted to come back to him later, he wouldn't object but he had a feeling she wouldn't, she had admitted she wouldn't get work in the U.S despite being in popular British programmes over there but she wouldn't go live there just for him, leave her family behind.

''Yeah, ok, just get me a cool cartoon t-shirt you can only get here and you have a deal.''

Rose finished breakfast, relieved she had not totally screwed things up that he would refuse to talk to her except when they were reciting their lines and just maybe, if they were to have some close interaction on screen, she may kiss him properly again and maybe she would even go back to him if Alec Hardy wasn't interested in her in that way but why else would he invite her to dinner and looked at her the way he had when he had been leaving the hotel?

So Rose gave Emmett a peck on his cheek and whispered ''You're definitely a ten Emmett'' in his ear as she left, which made him smile.

He knew it could have turned out worse, she could have slapped him and refused to act opposite him but she hadn't. So he decided if she was going to run into the arms of the real detective, he could live with the knowledge he'd had her in his bed first and Alec Hardy would have his work cut out for him in keeping her longer than he had just managed but they had got each other out of their systems quite early on and the filming would go smoothly because they wouldn't both be wondering what they were missing and lusting after each other.

It would certainly keep the rest of the cast guessing if there was something going on between them and they would have the last laugh knowing there had been and no-one knew about it – well apart from maybe Alec Hardy himself.


	7. Chapter 7

After Rose left the hotel for the morning to go shopping, Emmett decided he was going to have another walk around and see how many people thought he was Hardy, he was beginning to enjoy the freedom of walking around without constantly being asked for his autograph, just as long as Hardy himself didn't haul him for impersonation but he could claim he was only researching the character. Rose drove down to the next town hoping she wouldn't get recognised in her jeans and t-shirt and her hair tied back. She figured no-one would be expecting her to be walking around a Dorset town since it hadn't leaked out yet she was filming down there.

She was wrong though, neither she nor Emmett had seen the papers that morning but Jackie Tyler had and as Rose sat in her favourite coffee shop, she was about to find out.

''Hi Mum, what's wrong?''

''I was about to ask you Rose, what's your name doing in the paper this morning with this Alec Hardy?''

''What? Why hasn't dad's team seen it then and who says it's Alec Hardy?''

''Well since no-one knows the other one is even down there, they must be assuming but it's certainly you with one of them. Care to explain?''

''Mum, I don't know what you're referring to, where was the photo taken? We've only been in the rehearsal room, we've not even begun filming yet.''

''Well your dad is on it now but it's already been seen, you and Alec or Emmett, whoever, getting cosy outside the police station.''

''Oh, that would be Alec then, we had lunch the other day when he'd given me a tour of the police station. I wonder who took it?''

''Says here it's from someone called Olly Stevens from The Broadchurch Echo and your dad's on the phone now.''

Olly Stevens had indeed been around the station on Rose's visit there. He had been lucky enough to be at a catering stall just opposite and thought it was her and had been waiting for her to come out, Alec had just failed to notice the nosy town reporter since he was far too busy entertaining his favourite actress, not that he would admit that to her or anyone else, he had seen everything she had been in including re-runs of her first police drama. Alec had been glancing at the TV one evening as his then wife was watching and had taken a shine to her.

He had then found he couldn't help but watch the rest of the episodes she was in and was disappointed when they came to an end and she left. After that, he couldn't get enough of what she appeared in and had all the DVD's available including her last film. He had felt bad telling her he hardly knew her work but he couldn't come right out and say he was crazy about her. Now she was in his town, the real reason he had come back when he had heard the rumour and it had paid off and he had to put up with working with Miller again.

Rose was shopping and choosing a novelty t-shirt to exchange for Emmett's Beatles one, finding one in a designer men's shop with the original James Bond, a film franchise she was happy existed in this universe. Her mission accomplished, she went about finding a new dress for her dinner date with Alec, trusting he hadn't seen the newspapers and cancelled but he would more than likely know the reporter and lock him up.

Alec had indeed seen the paper but trusted Rose would get something done about it before the day was out but he took a walk along the harbour to the new offices of the local paper and found the guilty reporter sat at his desk. Olly got up as soon as he saw Alec approaching.

''DI Hardy, what can I do for you?'' Olly asked, hoping to get away with the article he had syndicated.

''You know why I'm here Stevens, I want an apology printing to Miss Tyler and you can say sorry to her in person. Why would you want to photograph us outside the police station?''

''I told you, I'm tired of you pushing me around. Why didn't you stay away after you disappeared? You left everyone to pick up the pieces of Joe Miller walking away and then suddenly come back the minute Rose Tyler shows up in the town. It's more than a coincidence and rumours are, your American double is in town, going around pretending to be you.''

''You're a bit slow Stevens, tell me something I don't already know and as for your first question, I had some personal business to attend to, am I not allowed to go visit my daughter? I intended coming back, I was waiting for the right time and this was it, I wanted to make sure the film company did things right and they will, I'm making sure of it, personally.''

''Quite a speech but you still left us, why didn't you help send him away?''

''You all had it in hand, including your own aunt, you didn't need my help but you all need my help making sure this drama series portrays you all fairly, unlike you're treating one of the stars. I'll bring her by later, you can apologise to her and no doubt her agent will be on the phone demanding one.''

''So you do know her then?'' Olly asked with interest.

''I was being polite and showing her around the station since she is playing the part of your own aunt.''

With that Alec left and walked around to his office. He had nothing better to do with his time, his dinner date with Rose was hours away and he wondered what she was doing and if she was out with Carver. Was he getting jealous? Since when? Maybe since he had first caught a glance of her on TV and was obsessed with her. Maybe he should come clean with her and admit it but would she think he was stalking her by coming back to town on the strength of just a rumour and the off-chance to meet her in real life but he had met her and the question was, what was he going to do about it?

By noon, he figured he had shuffled enough folders on his desk and made enough cups of tea and pulled out his mobile, accessing the phone book and locating Rose's number along with the photo he had downloaded of her as the contact picture and hoping to replace it with one he took, then if he did, he would have the excuse of putting it as the phone's wallpaper and screen lock photo without her thinking she needed to have him locked up.

Rose was having lunch when her phone rang, seeing Alec's name.

''Hi Alec, glad you called, do you know where we're going tonight? Only I didn't know what to choose to wear.''

''Nothing special, just an Italian restaurant on the road going out of town, you don't have to get too dressed up.''

He realised people were still working and his office door was open and got up to close it, getting him stared at.

''I want to look my best for our date Alec. Are you working?''

''About to finish. I hate to ask Rose but if you're not busy, can you join me later? I take it you saw the papers this morning?''

''Yeah, well my mum did, my dad's getting on to it. Mum says it came from The Broadchurch Echo. Why was that even possible?''

''I've found out, he was after me, you were an added bonus. He wanted to know why I had suddenly come back to Broadchurch after being away for months.''

''So why have you come back Alec?'' Rose mused.

''I'll tell you over dinner and a drink afterwards but I'd like you to meet me at the newspaper office, he is going to apologise to you, personally.''

''Why would he do that? Did you say something to him Alec?''

''I may have made a suggestion he was wrong to print it.''

''I can look after myself Alec but thanks anyway, it was very sweet of you. I'm down in Dorchester, I can be back later, will he still be there?''

''Probably not if he spots your friend Emmett Carver going around impersonating me again, the reporter already knows as does half the town by now, Carver is fooling no-one.''

''He's just a friend Alec, I swear he is, I'll tell you later. It doesn't matter about the local newspaper, my dad will sort it out or did you want to prove to him you really know me?''

''Nothing of the sort Rose, why would you think that?''

''Oh, I don't know, maybe you want to show me off?''

''I wouldn't do that Rose.''

''That's a shame, I think I might like that. See you tonight then?''

''Have you had lunch yet?''

''Just now but we could meet for tea or something later, say around four?''

''I'd like that Rose, do you know where the harbour café is?''

''Is that the one by that row of apartments?''

''Yes, see you there at four.''

Rose resumed her shopping trip then drove back to the hotel and dumped everything in her room. She was tempted to see if Emmett was in his room and give him the t-shirt she had got for him but decided not to but he was just coming up the stairs as she prepared to go meet Alec.

''Hi Rose, sneaking out again?''

''I was just going back out to go down to the harbour. I got you a t-shirt, care to swap?''

''Ok then but it needs to go to the laundry before you wear it.''

''I'm not fussy, they might ruin it, I doubt they will follow the washing instructions like washing it inside out and not putting it in the dryer.''

''Is that where I went wrong?'' he mused. ''We can swap later, don't let me keep you talking.''

''Are you sure you're ok with this Emmett? You're taking it all very well. Did you see this morning's papers?''

''Yes, it could have been me in there, rather him than me. I mean, I don't envy him if the media really start.''

''Alec has already confronted the reporter, a local one and my dad's legal team are also on it. I knew it would happen sooner or later though, I was worried for Alec, not for myself, I get used to it. Anyway, I'll see you later, what have you been up to?''

''Went to rent a car to get around, not that I'll use it much but tomorrow I may go take a look around and try not to get myself in the news.''

Rose smiled. It was a shame they hadn't met somewhere else, with no Alec Hardy around. Life was so unfair. She decided to walk down the path to the esplanade and along the road leading around the harbour and past the blue chalet she had seen before and could see the harbour café in the distance. She hadn't seen Alec walking across the footbridge over the river and walking on the other side of the road.

After he had called Rose, Alec had gone back to tidy his temporary home, hoping to ask her back later before they went to dinner or maybe after they had been out but he was certain when they had finished at the café, she would want to go get changed to go out. He had made a reservation for seven thirty and was going to suggest she met him outside the hotel and walk the short distance to the restaurant. She had been right, he did indeed want to show her off despite being seen in the newspapers with her.

It wasn't like he hadn't been in the press before, albeit mostly for the wrong reasons but being seen with the famous actress wouldn't do him any harm and he would be the envy of every male in the country and maybe even make his ex wife jealous. That would teach Tess to go off with a male colleague he had trusted. He spied Rose just ahead of him on the opposite side of the road as she stopped to look at some paintings so he crossed over, not daring to call out her name in case she got mobbed by passing tourists.

She was looking at a painting of the harbour area and debating whether to get it now or on the way back as a present for her mother.

''Hello Rose, buying that for yourself?'' he asked.

Rose turned around. ''HI Alec, no, for my mother. I think I'll get it now and get a taxi back to the hotel later, I walked down.''

''You should be careful walking around Rose, you may find you have an audience.''

Two onlookers plus the stall holder were eyeing her, debating if they should approach her or not but when they had seen Alec, they had backed off slightly.

''I walked around all morning and didn't get bothered. Do you think I should get this view or the other one?'' she asked, pointing to two she liked.

''Why not get both, you could keep one for yourself, as a memento.''

''I'm hardly home but yeah, I should, then just ask mum which one she wants.''

Rose indicated which two framed prints she wanted and got them wrapped and Alec offered to carry them for her, after she had given autographs which made him smile. She was very down to earth and never made a fuss about being recognised wherever she went by the looks of it. They made it to the café and Alec ordered tea and scones with strawberry jam and they sat by the window, the paintings safely stowed and Alec asked if she had enjoyed her shopping trip earlier.

They left just before five, Alec saying if she walked over to where he lived, he would take her back to the hotel so she could get changed.

''Yeah, ok then. Do you live far away?''

''Not at all Rose, it's very close in fact, just come with me.''

They crossed the road, past the amusement arcade and through a gap by some catering stalls and Rose saw the footbridge but wasn't sure where exactly it led to until Alec allowed her to cross first then led the way past a wooden style restaurant, Alec cursing he hadn't thought of taking her there instead, then he led her around and through a gate – to his blue wooden riverside chalet and Rose let out a cry of surprise.

''It was you who had booked this place for three months?''


	8. Chapter 8

Alec smiled and took his mobile out of his pocket and took off his jacket as he let Rose gather herself at the surprise he had just given her.

''Like it?'' he asked, glad he had tidied it up and Miller's young son had not left any toys around as they were still prone to visit, something he thought she had got over since she hadn't really wanted him to come back.

''Well looks are deceiving, it looks smaller from the outside but I can tell most of it is hidden away. How did you manage to rent it for so long?''

''I lived here before so when I decided I was coming back I called the agent. I get half of it paid. You asked why I came back, do you still want to know?''

He had put the two framed prints on the table in the kitchen as he was putting water into the kettle, Rose shook her head since they had just come from the café but he grinned and put it down again, coming out of the kitchen and indicating for Rose to sit down.

''So why did you come back Alec? Did you miss the place?''

''No. I came back on the anniversary of Danny's death and I heard this crazy rumour they were looking for another DI so I thought I'd put my name into the ring. Miller wasn't getting along with her boss though she should have been used to that, we fought all the time but we sort of became friends during the trial then she got mad when I just left, hell, I thought she would have paid for me to leave.''

Rose smiled but suspected that wasn't his only reason. ''So the film crew coming to town had nothing to do with it then?''

''Ok, I admit it, that was the other reason, there were no other candidates but the DI that replaced me hated this place more than I did when I arrived just over a year ago, apparently she couldn't sign the transfer fast enough and was out of town before the ink had dried. I blame Miller for driving her out.''

Rose giggled, something Alec thought was charming about her. ''Well I expect if someone came along and offered her a ticket out, she wasn't going to refuse it. Ellie seems ok to me, why don't you two get along?''

''Really? Considering I took the job she was meant to have last year and arrested her then husband, is it any surprise? We got along during the trial but only because she found out I was ill and kicked me into getting myself fixed. You never heard about the trial?''

''Not much, been a bit busy. You can tell me over dinner.''

''It's not polite dinner conversation Rose but maybe I can tell you another time? Are you free tomorrow?''

''Well I was planning on driving around the area and Emmett did rent a car today, he's going exploring, I thought I would hitch a ride with him.''

She thought there was no harm in fending Alec off a bit longer, see what his intentions were. He didn't know if she and Emmett had been involved or not and Emmett would probably let her go with him if she asked, it depended on what happened tonight.

''Well if you want to take a look around the area, I would be more than happy to take you. Are you going to tell me about you and Carver?''

''Why?''

''Because if you're not involved with him I would like to pursue you Rose. Are you involved? He seemed very possessive when we were in the hotel, I thought he was going to tell me in no uncertain terms to stay away from you.''

Just what she needed, two Doctor look-a-likes fighting for her affections but she had already experienced one and he had soon got tired, was Alec any different?

''Ok. For your information yes, we were involved but we ended it earlier, by mutual agreement. End of story. I won't go into the gory details and before you ask, no, it had nothing to do with you, we made an agreement to have a 'fling' and get each other out of our systems, we were both lonely.''

''Thanks for being honest with me Rose. I hope I really did not break you up, that was not my intention but maybe it's too soon for me to assume anything other than taking you to dinner tonight as just that. You need to take your time, I understand that.''

''No, it's fine and I'm looking forward to tonight so maybe you can take me to the hotel so I can get ready? What time anyway?''

''I'll pick you up outside the hotel at seven fifteen and we'll walk up, if that's ok?''

''Yeah, as long as the town reporter doesn't follow us,'' Rose smiled, her tongue poking out slightly.

Alec thought there was more about her to like than he had previously thought.

''Well I'd better get going, it takes me time to get ready, I want to look my best.''

Alec wanted to kiss her there and then but restrained himself, he could bring her back here later and take his time with her, now he knew she had got Carver out of the way. He could hardly blame the man for taking up with whom he declared was one of the most stunning actresses of this era but if like she had just told him they were both just looking for some company, he could live with that, he was no saint in that department recently.

Just after he had left Broadchurch and ended up just outside Sandbrook to be nearer his daughter, Daisy was now a fully-fledged teenager with no time for her dad, which hadn't worked out quite as he had planned and hadn't made much difference once the novelty he had survived a pacemaker operation had worn off and he had made the effort but it had fallen flat and he still rarely saw her, he had taken up for a few weeks with one of the civilian secretaries at the station now having sex would no longer kill him but she had ended it when he came down to Broadchurch that other weekend. He knew if coming back to Broadchurch had not been an option, he would still have moved on again and Tess had not made it easy, once Pippa's and Lisa's killer had been locked up and unlike Joe Miller, were facing long sentences.

Rose got up and indicated she should leave by opening the door so Alec went to get her pictures and followed her. He put the package on the picnic table and went back for his phone then locked the door. He had been apprehensive about coming back here, especially after Lee Ashworth had broken in but it was as near a home as he'd had in a long time and it was better than the hotel.

Once Alec dropped Rose outside her hotel, she kissing his cheek that he was beginning to think she must like his beard or something and couldn't wait to actually kiss her, Rose unpacked her purchases from earlier and spying the t-shirt she had bought Emmett, had time to take it over to him. He didn't look too pleased she had knocked on his room door.

''Oh, hi Rose, come in. Did you come to swap t-shirts? What did you get me?''

Rose handed the carrier bag containing the exchange garment. He smiled when he saw the white t-shirt with the original 007 on it.

''This great Rose, thanks, I'll just get the Beatles one and I have another one I brought with me but I've never worn it, you can have that too, just to show I have no ill feelings for us breaking up. I hope we're still friends?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't we be? Let's put it down that we were both desperate for some relief?''

''Well we were, well I was, you have no idea Rose, I feel much better now. Where are you going tonight?''

''Alec's collecting me soon, I should go get ready, we're going nearby. You weren't thinking of spying on me were you? You're not gonna sell details of our passionate nights together to the local paper?''

''I don't think so Rose, I don't kiss and tell or have sex and tell, it's not my style. Have a good evening, I'm going to the bar when I've eaten and drown my sorrows, well not sorrows exactly, I don't have any regrets about what we did, it was more than pleasant but you were right, we couldn't have worked together without sneaking off to have more sex inbetween scenes.''

Rose smiled. ''Good, I'm glad we cleared that up and yes Emmett, you were good, the best I've had so far but it has been a while. I might hitch a ride with you tomorrow if you're going out, I'll see you at breakfast, that's if you don't pick someone up in the bar who thinks you're Alec.''

Emmett laughed. ''Get out of here Rose or you'll be late for your dinner date and if I don't see you in the morning, I'll know where you are. Where does he live anyway?''

''Down by the river, the place I wanted to rent.''

''Shame but maybe he'll offer to share? Look Rose, I'm perfectly ok with you seeing Hardy, when you saw him the other night and he didn't recognise you, I knew we wouldn't last, he was totally gone on you.''

Rose blushed and swatted his arm. ''No he wasn't.''

''Is that why he offered to give you a tour of his precinct? Don't fool yourself Rose, don't let him get away, he can give you what I can't, he's staying here and I'm not. It was good while it lasted Rose.'' He stepped up to her and kissed her. ''Just one for luck then I'll have something to remember you by.''

''You'll see me most days Emmett, that's why it couldn't last but we know now there won't be any sexual tension between us and let people talk, they'll have no idea.''

Rose went back to her room, putting on the new underwear she had acquired for the occasion, hipster lacy black knickers and a strapless bra and her new dress, pale blue and flowing with a plunging neckline, not too much but enough to keep Alec interested. She ventured downstairs five minutes before Alec was due to arrive. Becca spied her on her way to the front door.

''Wow, you look great Miss Tyler. Are you going out with Emmett Carver by any chance?''

Rose figured they had been seen around the hotel together once too often. Still, people would leave Alec alone if they thought he was Emmett and Emmett was pretending to be him, this was so weird, it was like something that would have happened when she was travelling with the Doctor.

''Maybe, can't anyone keep a secret around here?''

Becca smiled. ''Yeah, I can keep a secret but since he's already in the dining room and you were on your way out, I take it you won't be joining him tonight. You two fallen out?''

''I don't know what you mean. We were just friends, nothing more and since you can keep a secret, well I hope you can, I have a dinner date with the town's eligible detective inspector. I'd best go look for him, he was going to leave his car and we were walking wherever he's taking me, maybe we'll be back later for a drink.''

''I'm sure your friend Emmett will appreciate that, I saw him squirming every time Hardy was around. I think he was jealous of the fact you seemed more interested in the detective when you were saying goodnight.''

Rose smiled, she had noticed that too. Maybe that was why Emmett really wanted to break it off but they had got together before she had found out Alec was interested in her so maybe that was the way Emmett was, he just didn't like competition and Alec was definitely competition and Alec lived here, Emmett didn't. She looked across the road to see Alec getting out of his black SUV type car and waved to him, waiting for him to check the road and cross over.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and complimented her perfume and her dress.

''You very lovely tonight Rose, this is for you.'' He handed her a single red carnation covered in silver foil. ''I thought a rose would be too much.''

Rose smiled and thanked him. ''So have we far to go? Only these are new shoes and I'm regretting wearing them already.''

She pointed to her blue low-heeled court shoes with a bow on them and even though they were only fabric, they weren't as comfortable as she had thought when she had tried them on.

''It's not far but I'd be happy to carry you back, should the need arise or you could wait inside the restaurant and I can go back and get the car.''

Rose would have settled for the first option but decided to curb her enthusiasm. ''Thanks Alec, I might take you up on the second one.''

Alec was rather hoping it was the first one but maybe another time. They reached the restaurant before Rose had realised, it looked really nice and was very tastefully designed once they were admitted. There were lots of potted plants around the place and Alec asked her to trust him and ordered for them both with two glasses of red wine, him admitting he could only have one since he was driving but Rose intended having more than one.

They chatted over dinner, Alec trying to steer her away from the subject of the drama series that had brought her to the town but he wanted to know what had attracted her to accept the part.

''Seriously Alec? I did see something about it on the news last year, it was terrible and now the family are still trying to deal with it and the person responsible walked away. No wonder you wanted to leave town Alec, no-one could blame you.''

Alec looked at her, she had been doing her homework after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec had decided to change the subject, now she had managed to switch it to him and why he had left. He was much more interested in her but she now seemed sad at bringing up the subject.

''So Rose, maybe you'd like to go get a drink some place else and we can talk some more about you? You don't want to know why I left town, do you?''

Rose smiled at him. ''I didn't read that much about what happened last year, it must have been bad for you though, personally but now, you overcame a serious illness and you solved two cases. That's quite something to say you got thrown out of your job Alec. I'd love to go have a drink somewhere else but I'd like to go back to your chalet even more, if you'll take me?''

Alec put his dessert spoon down and took her hand across the table. ''Nothing would give me greater pleasure Rose, if you've finished?''

Rose finished the last of her Tiramisu and put down the spoon, smiling. Now he was talking!

Alec told her to wait in the restaurant doorway while he walked to the car and was back five minutes later, faster than she could have walked with her now aching feet and cursing herself for getting new shoes but she had nothing to wear with her new dress. Alec got out of the car to help her and doing a u-turn, headed back for his chalet. Rose had to give in and carry her shoes the short distance from around the back of his place and to the only door.

Once inside, Rose smiled weakly and sat on the sofa as Alec went to make a drink, Rose saying she should really have black coffee since she definitely wanted to remember the evening and she'd had two glasses of wine to Alec's one.

''So Rose, tell me about the real you, not the Rose Tyler of Vitex and film fame.''

He sat beside her while he waited for the water to boil and took her hand. To say it was late August, it wasn't all that warm in the evenings and he thought he may have to remember how to put the central heating on.

''Well my life before then was boring, nothing glamorous so there's not much to tell you. I like to keep out of the newspapers but that went wrong and now everyone knows I'm here, in Broadchurch. I hope you're gonna keep the rest of the media away from me Alec?''

''I'll help all I can Rose but it doesn't help when I'm in them with you. Did you get it sorted?''

''I'll leave it to my stepfather's team, they always bail me out when it does happen, which I'm happy to say isn't that often but it's usually with someone famous, you're the first police detective my name has been associated with.''

''Then I'm honoured but I had my own share of the media last year, I know what it can be like. Let's just forget it then. I meant what I said this afternoon Rose, I'd very much like to pursue you Rose, if you have stopped seeing Carver.''

''I told you I had, we're still friends though, we have to work with each other but you've nothing to be jealous of. We were just talking before I came out, we even swapped t-shirts, he gave me that Beatles one he had on the other night and I bought him one in exchange. We're good but between you and me, I think he's afraid we will get in the papers and he's a very private person and that little stunt earlier didn't help.''

''I told the reporter he owes you an apology. So, can I take you out tomorrow then? I can take you across into Devon and we can find somewhere quiet to have Sunday lunch.''

Rose sat back on the sofa, wishing there was something to rest her feet on so she curled up instead while Alec went to make the drinks, coming back with two mugs of hot chocolate which made Rose smile.

''Thanks but next time, maybe you can get some cream?''

''I'll try to remember to put it on my shopping list. Here, lift up your feet and rest on me.''

The drinks finished, Alec wasted no time in leaning over in an attempt to try to kiss her after rubbing her sore feet for her and making her smile.

''Mmm, that's nice but I don't know how I'm gonna get back to your car except bare-footed again or maybe I'll take you up on your offer of you carrying me.''

Alec moved up closer and leaned down, Rose reaching and putting her arms around his neck and dying for him to make the first move and kiss her, wondering what his kissing techniques were like and just how different he was from Emmett. She didn't have long to find out as he leaned closer and kissed her neck.

''I'd like nothing better than to carry you to the car but it's still quite early, I was hoping you would stay a while with me? Unless you are in a hurry to get back to your hotel?''

''Me? No, I'm in no hurry but I may get delayed somewhat with my aching feet, I don't know if I can walk very far tonight Alec, maybe you can help me with that?''

They were soon kissing for all they were worth as he moved her to the back of the sofa and lay across the front, his long legs on the arm as Rose held onto him and he unfastened the zip on her dress easily since he'd had some recent practice with Sandra, the secretary back where he had just come from but she was nothing compared with Rose Tyler. He just hoped Rose would never find out just how obsessed he had been with her and that his last short term girlfriend had also been blonde.

It wasn't long before he had slipped the dress over her shoulders, revealing the strapless bra as he then kissed her shoulders and worked his way down to her cleavage.

''Rose, you are even more beautiful than you are in your photos and I have a confession to make, I have seen you on TV.''

''So the other night, you did actually recognise me?''

''Well yes, I just didn't think I would ever meet you and I saw your latest film, I especially liked the part where you came out of the swimming pool in your gold bikini and shook yourself off.''

Rose smiled and ruffled his hair.

''Yeah, you and all the single men on the planet and 99% of the married ones. What about the bedroom scene?''

Alec smirked. ''Well I was trying to avoid mentioning you were topless in that and a man would have to be blind not to have noticed you in it. You do many scenes like that?''

''Not many and only when it's really called for. So you're a secret admirer of mine then?''

''You could say that and it was more than I dare think that you would actually come back here with me tonight. Am I the real reason you broke up with Carver? There's no need to deny it Rose.''

''Truthfully, I don't think he cared for any competition and I think he saw you as that the first night I arrived and talked my way into watching him take voice lessons from you. I think he was annoyed you got up and bought me a drink.''

''Well he was the one staying at the hotel, he had the advantage I suppose, now it seems I have the advantage, seeing you close up though not quite close enough. I should tell you, I also split from someone quite recently, before I came back. She was a civilian secretary at the station I worked at, we only went out for a few weeks, she was the first after I got the all clear from my pacemaker operation. I guess just like you said with Carver, you needed it and wanted to get it out of your system, I wanted to prove I was over my illness. She didn't mean that much to me really though she may have done if I hadn't told her I was going off for the weekend.''

''She got jealous of you coming back here?''

''Not exactly, I told her I was visiting an old friend and she took it the wrong way. The old friend was Miller, honestly. When I got back and asked for a transfer, she gave me the cold shoulder and told me to go back to my old friend and see if she cared.''

Rose was trying hard not to giggle but he noticed. ''Get over it Rose, I did and no, despite getting accused by the defence barrister at the trial, Miller and I were in no way having an affair, not then or now, we're just not compatible, we hated each other.''

''I never said anything Alec, it's none of anyone's business if you were, not that I'm saying you ever did but she doesn't seem to be your type anyway.''

''Oh, you know my type do you?'' he asked, leaning down to kiss just above the top of her bra, and resisting attempting to rid her of it, she was far more alluring wearing it and he swore it was two sizes too small for her and didn't think it was very comfortable and she would probably be grateful if he relieved her of it and he could just imagine the results if he did.

Being with Sandra had given him an appetite for certain parts of a woman's anatomy if nothing else. Then after Sandra, he had done something really stupid and watched the film Rose had been in and took some stills from it of the pool and bedroom scene and saved them to his laptop and hoped he wouldn't get found out, Rose would surely think he was a pervert for doing so. He just had to keep her away from it until he could delete them but she might not be so mad with him and let him take some of his own, there were plenty on the internet if you knew where to look and how to delete your browsing history.

Rose had worked her way out of her dress and it was halfway down and she was working to unbutton his shirt. Before either of then knew it, Alec was lifting her off the sofa and carrying her over to his bedroom, which given the layout, wasn't very far and kicked the door closed behind him. The wooden window blinds were still slightly open and the light was coming in from the streetlamps reflected in the water and the coloured lights over the bridge and he finally gave in and reached around to unfasten her bra and whistled, getting a close up view which was far better than seeing her even on the big screen.

After Rose had giggled at trying to unzip his trousers, he mumbled that he had forgotten something and Rose told him not to worry but he insisted and got up, telling her to stay where she was. Rose had no intentions of going anywhere and wondered why he as so persistent but given she had just spent the last few nights with Emmett, she couldn't really blame him but she was covered on that score. In her line of work it didn't look good if she suddenly had to pull out of a contract if she got pregnant, not that she even knew she could with all the time travelling and coming to a different world where she was three years ahead of herself.

Alec came back, a small package held by two fingers and he struggled to open it, not that he should have done considering he had used them when he was with Sandra after he thought he would never be going into a supermarket and using the self-checkout so no-one would see him quickly scan the pack and throw it even faster into a carrier bag with his groceries.

He looked at Rose, who he could tell had a smile on her face despite the dim light as she lay watching him.

''Problem Alec? Why don't you put the lamp on?''

''I think I can manage Rose, I was just making sure you were ready, maybe we should just work up to it, I'll leave it on the bedside table. Move over.''

He climbed in beside her, still in possession of his boxer shorts but he had watched Rose take off the dress she had been trying to hold on to as he had carried her and knew there wasn't much to her flimsy designer underwear. Alec went to lay on her, easing them both together and began kissing the parts he had dreamed about, wondering now if he had been using Sandra as a substitute for the more than amazing Rose Tyler, who was now calling his name and telling him she was ready as well as showing him as her underwear came off and she reached for the waistband of his shorts.

''I want you Alec, now.''

"Your wish is my command Rose, care to help me?''

Rose let out a giggle as he moved slightly and reached for the tiny packet and she continued giggling as she more than enthusiastically helped him put on the item and was already lost in the sensations she was feeling, far more than she had been with Emmett. Alec was feeling exactly the same, Sandra had been tame at the side of Rose, who was now murmuring underneath him and calling him babe as he made her forget all about being with Emmett, not that she hadn't enjoyed her time with him but Alec Hardy was something else completely.


	10. Chapter 10

After a rather passionate night, Alec said they should go get some breakfast after Rose went to change her clothes and shoes, opting for her comfy flat black pumps and jeans plus the other t-shirt Emmett had given her then they drove over into Devon and Alec stopped at the seaside town of Sidmouth. Rose was hoping no-one would recognise her, what would a famous actress be doing in a small Devon seaside town Alec had asked her.

The morning had started well as Rose had woken up, sprawled across Alec, who was quite pleased with himself that the little practice he'd had with Sandra had proved he could still please a woman. Rose had opened one eye and had to check herself not to call him Emmett. She actually felt guilty, swapping men so easily but the other night when she had just opted to go with Emmett, she had been as desperate for company as he had been but with Alec, it was something more, she had felt differently about him. He had taken his time over her, not just wanting it to be over and she wondered just how long he had been waiting for a chance to meet her.

She knew the reason he had gone back to his old job in Broadchurch, she didn't need to ask him. She knew he had heard rumours she was going to be playing the lead female role, which given only a handful of people knew she had actually signed had meant someone had leaked it, probably when they had booked the hotel for her and Emmett since the hotel owner knew and goodness knows how many people she may have told. The local town reporter was already aware when she arrived since he had taken that photo of her so maybe Alec was wrong and it wasn't about him, it was about why someone like her had taken up with a reprieved detective.

Rose had certainly had more than her fair share of speculation who she had taken up with and someone like Alec was a refreshing change. He was someone she could totally relax with and he seemed perfectly ok with her being famous, something Mickey for one had some trouble with, acting the fool when he was seen out with her but in the end, it had got too much for him he had shied away. She hoped it wouldn't get too much for the cute detective who was now walking down the seafront arm in arm with her, looking quite relaxed and at home.

It would be quite fun if the press believed it was Emmett she was with though she doubted he would think so. Back at the hotel, Emmett had not been idle, he had successfully enticed Becca Fisher to his room and she helped take his mind off losing Rose to Hardy but had already decided she was not going to become his girlfriend, given she worked most nights and last night she had been off duty. Emmett had decided to take the loss of Rose in his stride and it she came back, he would let her down again gently, it would never have worked anyway, it never did.

It turned to be a nice afternoon so Rose and Alec had sat on the beach together, Alec putting his jacket down for Rose to sit on, then she had wanted to walk in the water, Alec having to admit he still wasn't so keen on going in.

''Aw Alec, it's just walking in it, I'm not asking you to go for a swim. What happened to make you scared of the water?''

''The Sandbrook case, I found one of the girls in the river and I never got over it.''

Rose stopped, her shoes in her hand as she turned to him and he held out his hand to take them from her.

''I'm sorry Alec, I had no idea. I told you I didn't know much about it.''

''It was never publicised, that fact was kept out of the media and only the fact she was found in water, it never said it was me who found her and the river was swollen and the weight of her body dragged me under a few times as no-one could reach me. I felt her being taken from my arms and two men were dragging me out. At that moment, I wished the river had taken me as well.''

''Alec, don't ever say that. You had a daughter to go back to despite your marriage being as it was.''

''Was it fair I got to go back to Daisy?''

Rose was now sitting closer and put her arm around his waist. ''Stop that right now Alec, that was a long time ago and you got those responsible. I may not know much about it but when I get back to the hotel, I'm gonna look it up and read everything about it and then you're gonna tell me the bits they left out. Do you have to appear at the trial?''

''Yes, even though I wasn't officially on the case and I was only on teaching duty, I was part of the original investigation and all three of them are on remand. It means I have to face them again and I swear Rose, if any of them, even Claire get off for what they did, I will kill them myself.''

He shuddered to think the defence barrister who got Joe Miller off with her lies and suggestions that swayed the jury so much so they acquitted him would get wind of the upcoming trial and turn around and accuse him of having an affair with Claire Ripley. He had been tempted but he had known all along she manipulated people and the damsel in distress routine was just that – to throw suspicion away from her and it had worked up to a point.

They made their way back to Broadchurch, getting stuck in traffic with it being the holiday weekend, Rose had meant to be going back to get some more of her things but decided to leave it since Alec had asked her out and before that she had planned spending the weekend with Emmett. Then she had an idea.

''Alec, I need some more things from home, will you come with me tomorrow? I can drive there and you could drive back, come and meet my family.''

''I don't know what to say Rose. Won't it be a rush?''

''Well maybe not if we leave very early and we drive back down tomorrow evening. I was planning on taking the train and getting someone to drive me back but if we set off around seven in the morning, it will only take a couple of hours, we can take my car. Drop me at the hotel and I'll get a few things and we can set off and get some breakfast on the way there.''

''You want to stay again tonight Rose? Are you trying to take over my chalet? I know you wanted to rent it,'' he smiled.

''I was gonna look at those apartments next to the station, I could watch out for you but then I considered they may be featured in the programme but there are some around the other side and some more just around the back. Care to take a look with me after filming on Tuesday?''

''My chalet has two rooms Rose, you're more than welcome to take one but if you plan on bringing more of your belongings back with you, I may have to consider letting you have the biggest room, which you'll have to fight me for since I rented the place for three months and I've only been there a few weeks. I'm not meant to sub-let it but we can come to some arrangement, maybe?''

''Then come back with me tomorrow and you can put a restriction on what I bring back with me. I should warn you, my stepbrother is a bit of a hurricane, he's also mad on anything that resembles a police car, you'll be very popular if we take your car, I can drive it can't I?''

''I'm not sure I should let you, it's a rental and I won't be able to get you on the insurance, maybe we should take yours instead?''

That established, Rose sneaked Alec to her room and got what she needed for the morning and they went back to his chalet via the mini market for Rose to get the cream for the hot chocolate and Alec took the opportunity to sneak in a discreet packet while she wasn't looking, or so he thought, getting him a sly glance from the young boy at the counter. Alec just hoped the lad hadn't recognised who he was with.

After some kissing and touching on the small sofa, Alec suggested they got an early night since they had decided they would leave just after six and get to London around nine, taking a break halfway. Rose had followed him down and her car was around the back of the chalet. When they had pulled up, Alec said they were lucky the fair wasn't there as it had been last year.

''Oh I love the fair, how come it's not here?''

''I just got lucky, imagine coming back and finding it behind where you're living?'' he smiled, hoping wishes didn't come true.

After an uneventful drive to the Tyler residence, Rose opting to go there first then go and pack, they arrived just after nine and Jackie was there to welcome them with a fully cooked breakfast waiting for them after Rose had called from their stop to give her their rough arrival time. Tony was also there to greet his sister, looking warily at Alec.

''Tony, don't be shy, say hello to Alec, he's a police detective. Alec, this is Tony and my mum and be nice mum, he is Alec, not Emmett Carver. Is dad around, I wanted to know what happened over that newspaper article.''

''Oh I don't know, he never said, he's just in his study, it may be a holiday for everyone else but you know what he's like, some things never take a holiday.''

''Even at Vitex?'' Alec asked innocently.

Rose looked at her mother to tell her not to say anything, there was no need to tell him the real purpose for Pete working and that Torchwood never rested. She would tell him if things worked out right with them but for now, they tucked into their breakfast and then played with Tony for a while. Pete emerged from his study and greeted Alec, apologising to him the newspapers had printed his photo along with Rose's.

''The thing is Alec, we try and keep things out of the media but the odd one slips by. It's the same with the internet, we have a team monitoring the media sites for anything that comes to light especially when photos are leaked from her films and TV appearances.''

Alec wondered if that included people stopping a film and taking snapshots from it, he was guilty as charged and that wasn't counting the ones he had already downloaded on his phone for the wallpaper. He would have to dispose of them on his phone, should Rose ever have cause to use it.

Just after lunch, they set off for Rose's luxury apartment near the river and Alec whistled when he saw it.

''How can you bear to leave Rose? You must do a lot of travelling.''

Rose thought he had no idea how much less 'travelling' she did these days compared to when she was in the other universe.

''Well when I've finished in Broadchurch, I'll have some time off before I do the next mini series I've been asked to be in then after that, I'm gonna take a well earned break somewhere, maybe a cruise or something nice and relaxing. I'd ask you to join me but since you don't like the water?'' she teased.

''Rose, once you leave Broadchurch I may never even see you again.''

''I hope that's not the case Alec, I would be disappointed if I didn't.''

''You say that now but face it Rose, it's just a role you will be playing and you'll go on to the next one and forget all about me.''

''Don't say or think that Alec, do you think I enjoy meeting someone and leaving them behind? Ok, my last film, I had a 'fling' with an actor and he left before me, then I went on to something else but before I came here, there was no-one and I fell into the old trap again of going for the first man I met, which just happened to be Emmett. If I had known you were interested in me, I wouldn't have done that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Alec but you have no idea what it's like, not being able to get close to anyone outside the acting profession because you scare them off.''

''You're not scaring me off that easily Rose, I don't care who you are, you're a beautiful, talented actress yes but there's so much more to you. Who are you Rose, really?''

''Oh Alec, you have no idea.''

''I'd like to get to know the real you, not the Rose Tyler on film or TV or even in the magazines but the one who came from humble beginnings and worked her way up. I want to know everything about you, how you met Pete Tyler and why you turned down working for your stepfather and became independent.''

Rose smiled and stopped what she was doing, that of going through her underwear drawer and picking out what Alec would like to see her in. She stepped up to him and put her arms around his slim waist and he put his around her neck.

''Alec, last night, when we made love, that was the real me, the vulnerable girl from a London council estate who had her world turned upside down long before I met Pete Tyler. If I were to tell you, you would run all the way back to Broadchurch.''

''Never Rose, when I told you I intended to pursue you, I meant it because I was already in love with you and you turning up when you did in Broadchurch, I knew I had done the right thing and asked to go back to work there. Most of the male population on the planet has watched you and fallen for you but they are not the one here with you now.''

He leaned down and found the right angle and captured her lips with his own. Rose sank hers into them and moaned as he steered her across to her bed, covered in pink cotton sheets with a pink satin bedspread and laid her down.


	11. Chapter 11

When they finally got up off Rose's bed, she decided what she was going to be taking with her since there seemed to be less room in Alec's chalet than the hotel room and Alec finally got her to admit she did want to share with him.

''We could move to a bigger place Alec,'' Rose suggested as he tried to close her suitcase.

''That's not possible Rose, I took the chalet for three months, remember? They may not take too kindly if I backed out.''

''Can't you do a swap? You said they need it for filming anyway. Why don't you go tomorrow and see if they have anything else? That way, they won't be losing out and if it's more expensive, I'll pay the rest.''

''I'll try, no promises. I only went back there because I mostly got left alone, well apart from the main suspect in the Sandbrook case breaking in whilst I was in court.''

''Well I'm surprised you wanted to go back then after that. There's no rush, I can always come back for some more stuff if I need to.''

Alec cringed at the thought and knew she really meant it. Alec drove them back to Broadchurch and Rose said she would check out of the hotel the next day since she had to go back up to be collected as she had no idea where she was being taken on location and would tell the hotel owner she would be clearing her room the following evening. She also had to tell Emmett she was moving out and find out how to let the production company know.

So Rose was up early the next morning, Alec trying to distract her and saying if she hung around the area she was taken to on the first day of rehearsals, it would save her going back to the hotel.

''I really have no idea where we'll be going Alec, I'd best just go back up but can you take me there and I'll leave my car here?''

''Sure but come back here first.''

After fooling around in bed, Rose was just walking into the hotel as Emmett was coming down the stairs.

''Hi Rose, where did you get to then? I've not seen you all weekend.''

''Went back home to get some more stuff and I've solved my accommodation problem, I'm sharing Alec's chalet for now.''

''You seem to be the kind of woman who gets what she wants Rose. Between me and Hardy, I'd say he really had the advantage since you wanted to live where he had already rented. Was there anyone waiting outside for us?'' He looked out onto the street but no car was there.

''Well I would have stayed down there had I known where we were going.''

''They told me we were meeting at the base, where we were last week in that hall.''

''Well they might have told me then I wouldn't have had to get Alec to bring me here. How come they told you?''

''Maybe because we were staying in the same hotel?'' he grinned.

''Well that's a bit much of them, presuming you would tell me. What did you get up to anyway over the weekend?''

She saw a silver car pulling up outside and assumed it was for them so Emmett followed her out, pulling on her arm and whispering, ''Ask Becca Fisher,'' a smile on his face.

Rose got in the back of the car silently and looked at him. She couldn't really blame him and just replied, ''All weekend?''

''Only when she wasn't working Rose, what did you expect?''

''I'm glad you found someone Emmett, I'm really glad you weren't on your own.''

''Just for the record Rose, she wasn't you. Let's forget about it shall we?''

They got to the base to find their first scene was over on the beach, a team already out putting fake police tape across a stretch of it to the amusement of holidaymakers and disinterest from the locals who knew what was going on. A meeting had been held previously at the Town Hall for businesses that were concerned it may look a little too real and keep people away but they had been assured that the big names playing the roles of locals and the police detectives would bring the crowds once word spread on fan sites.

Rose remembered she was playing the role of the lead detective's ex wife and had to scowl at the annoyance she had been assigned to work with him. The scene leading up to that where her superior had told her who had taken the job promotion she had put in for was being filmed in another location so it was going to be difficult. As the camera rolled in front of Emmett, who had to appear to be feeling sickly on his walk under the tape and towards a child actor who was playing the part of the boy, Rose had to keep out of sight.

She was quite looking forward to having the argument once she joined her ex husband at the scene. Needless to say, when she was called to join Emmett, Alec having been asked to also join the set though he was keeping his distance from Rose, they had to rehearse the scene then go for it as the first time Rose started laughing and they were running late.

Alec had arrived on the set, bringing back unpleasant memories for him and was glad that Miller wasn't with him but then he saw Rose in a similar outfit, though she wore a short skirt and was carrying her shoes when the camera wasn't on her, having to hold on to the assistant who had been assigned to her by the name of Kate, whom Rose was told would be with her throughout the filming. Rose had turned around and seen Alec, barely acknowledging his presence so they wouldn't be noticed by the crowds who were now gathered.

Rose thought it for the best, since they had just been in the local and national papers. She had indeed enjoyed the pretend argument and as far as Alec could tell, it looked just as authentic as his conversation in almost the exact spot a little over a year ago. It stirred up all kinds of emotions in him but he didn't regret coming back, it had led him to meet Rose and now she had almost moved in with him, it was even more worthwhile putting up with it. He knew at least Rose would play the part with respect and hoped Carver would not over-do the accent and play him as he had been when he had first arrived, angry and annoyed at being there. He had noticed Carver had laid it on a bit thick when pausing as he himself had felt his then illness creeping over him.

Alec remember only too well the feeling that had come over him, praying it was not as it looked and bringing back his past. By the time everyone was satisfied with the scene, it was time to break for lunch and as Rose was being helped under the fake police tape, it was Alec who grabbed her shoes from her assistant.

''It's ok Kate, he's with me. Where are we needed after lunch?''

Kate conferred into her radio and told Rose they were meeting just by the harbour newsagents at two so Alec suggested they went into the nearby café for lunch so Rose said she would meet everyone there.

Once seated in the café, Rose turned to Alec as he sat beside her.

''I thought you told me to keep a low profile? It didn't help, you taking my shoes. How did it feel Alec? Watching what you did on the beach? Were you even consulted over that? How did they get to know?''

''The writer must have asked around, I think Miller may have told them a few things before I came back.''

Rose smiled. ''She wouldn't, would she?''

''I'm sure she was only making certain she was portrayed correctly. Still, I'd like to know what was being said but you can't tell me, can you?''

''No and please don't ask me, I can't as much as I'd like to, I'd just get replaced and we've just started. That's why we have to talk quietly and they sort the dialogue out later. Are you coming across to the newsagents with me after we finish here?''

''No point in me going back to the station, we could go back home if you want?''

They finished their meals and walked across the road to Alec's chalet, now apparently 'Home' for both of them and just kissed on the sofa after Alec pulled the blinds closed. Rose got to the location with only a few minutes to spare, Emmett watching her and Alec arrive together, not even hiding the fact. A small crowd had gathered again when it was heard that Rose was filming and she and Emmett were introduced to the actor who was playing the part of the newsagent.

After they finished, Rose was told she wasn't needed for the rest of the day as they were filming Emmett walking around the harbour with the actress playing the part of the chief. Alec also remembered that, when she had told him to back off and let Miller take the lead. He wondered just how much Miller had divulged. Still, it was all over now, it was all pretend and people would know all the trouble he went to to find the guilty party.

They walked back to the chalet, Alec giving her the key and said he would bring some food back later since he had to go show his face at the station and find out in great detail what Miller had told the writer and Rose was going up to the hotel to pack her things and break the news to Becca she was moving out.

Becca greeted her and remarked she hadn't seen her for a few days and since the hotelier had probably seen her and Alec in the paper, she figured since she was moving out, Becca would assume it was to be with Alec. Rose was right.

''Actually, Emmett mentioned you were looking for a place to rent, did he tell you we got together over the weekend? I can't believe he looks so much like Alec Hardy though and I admit I thought you and Emmett were exclusive but he told me you're not. Are you moving in with the detective?''

''Well yeah but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that and as for you and Emmett, I'm totally out of the picture on that score. We'll both me moving on when we're finished here so we decided to move on while we're still friends so it doesn't get to the hate stage since we still have weeks of filming to do.''

''I suppose it makes sense but I'm not looking for anything long term, I just broke up with someone recently.''

Eventually, Rose got her things packed and had to make a few trips down to her car then handed in her key. Emmett was just coming back in.

''Oh hi Rose, you all done?''

''Yeah, if you need me, I'm in the blue chalet next to the river, feel free to call in if I'm not filming with you, Alec will be at work or with you. How did your last scene go?''

''Fine, my pretending to be Hardy paid off, I didn't even need him there, guess he's out of a job huh?''

Rose smiled. That meant more time with her hopefully. Rose got back to the chalet and decided to bring her things in and leave some of it in the cases, she definitely needed the larger of the wardrobes and would have to get on to Alec about moving to a bigger place. The only thing was though, it was all very well staying with him but what was going to happen to them when filming was over? They had never discussed anything on the way back from London, now he had seen her apartment, would he think she didn't want to give it up?

She knew they would have the conversation sooner or later so when he got back, she was going to judge his mood and see what his plans were. It all rested on if he was going to stay here or go back to just outside Sandbrook and he had a trial coming up, maybe while she was still filming so he would be away and she would be going off for a few days at a time as well, how would they cope?

Alec was in quite a good mood when he came back. He was pleased it seemed Carver's impersonations of him over the weekend had paid off and he had been let off voice coaching duties unless something went wrong. Alec was still intent on visiting the sets though to make sure the town's interests were protected. After they had eaten, Rose curled up on the sofa and said since she wasn't needed until late on tomorrow, she would go on the internet and look for bigger places to rent but Alec curbed her enthusiasm.

''It's ok you wanting to rent a bigger place Rose but what about when you're gone eh? I'll be left with a larger bill for the rental and how long do we even rent a place for?''

''The rest of the time I'm here, you rented for three months, how long have you got left?''

''Just over two months but then what? I still don't know if I'm staying here Rose but they won't let me move again so soon since I requested the transfer, I'll have to wait for another six months. You said you have some more filming to do, what then? Will you come back here Rose?''

''I don't know Alec, it depends on if you ask me to.''

TBC

 **A/N: I won't be going into too much detail about Rose's part in the making of the series as I intend to bring this out as a separate story later**


	12. Chapter 12

Alec looked at her. ''Of course I want you to stay here, with me Rose but what about your acting career?''

''I only did it for something to do Alec, you know who I am. I've already agreed to do that mini-series but after that, I meant it, I am taking some time off, I can spend it here with you, if you want?''

''I'd like nothing better Rose but by the time you've finished filming here, you may just change your mind. You start looking for something if you want but maybe you might think about us actually buying a place?''

''Well I'm not exactly short of money Alec, I can afford to buy something but I'm not sure you would agree to that but we could make a compromise?''

He got up and held his hand out, Rose reaching for it. ''Let's discuss this in bed shall we? What sort of compromise are we talking?''

''Well I pay for the house, outright of course and you pay all the bills?''

He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. ''You drive a hard bargain. So we stay here for now?''

Rose frowned at him. ''I still think we should take one of those apartments along the seafront.''

''I thought you liked it here. That was the reason you wanted to move here, wasn't it?''

''Well one of them, you being here was the deal breaker. I know we've only just met Alec but I know what I want and I do like it here. I want a house around on the cliffside though, that's my only demand and this thing you have about water, let me help you get over it?''

''I'll try Rose, I'm making no promises though but if anyone can, then it's you. Come here and show me why you want to stay in Broadchurch.''

Rose did as they tossed and turned under the bedclothes after allowing Alec to undress her first, which he thoroughly enjoyed and Alec decided he was going to tell her how he felt about her, that after first seeing her by accident on that TV programme he had always dreamt of meeting her but would she think it too much? She was trying to blend in and she didn't need him reminding her that most of the men in the country had been staring at her in her last film.

Since Rose didn't need to be in until late the following day and knowing where they were all meeting, she got up early, crawling over Alec and stopping to fool around, she made him breakfast while he got ready for work. She was due to meet her on-screen daughter again today for a small scene outside who was supposed to be her child minder's house. The girl hadn't been available to film events at the school for the sports day where it had been discovered the murdered boy had not turned up for school so that was being filmed another day. Rose was used to scenes being filmed out of order.

Alec wasn't going to have such a good day though as they had been filming up on the main road and commuters had been calling in complaining about a traffic jam and a film crew although it had been announced on the local radio. Rose wasn't due to go to the school for filming though since she had got a call to go to the beach as she dropped her daughter off at the child-minders which was why she hadn't known the boy was missing, well that was what she had been told the plot was although she couldn't talk about it to Alec.

She just wished she could go back at the end of filming and tell him but she had signed the agreement to keep it secret and Alec had been told the bare minimum to keep the town happy. By the end of the day, Alec had found out where she was and went to meet her, getting a glimpse of the blonde-haired young girl who was playing the part of Rose and supposedly his daughter. Rose greeted him when she was cleared for the day.

''So who was she then? She's obviously meant to be with you.''

''You know I can't say Alec, I really wish I could. Just think how much better it will be when they show it on TV, you'll be just as much taken by it as everyone else sitting down to watch it and even I'm not being told about scenes I'm not appearing in. Have you been busy today?'' she asked, getting into his car instead of the one assigned to take her back and waving to the driver.

''You could say that, the film crew were holding up the traffic earlier so I do know what at least one scene involves. Surely you can get permission to tell me? I am the police after all and I'm meant to be keeping order in the town but if they are going to hold traffic up again, I need some notice.''

''I'll try Alec but it's not up to me though maybe they might relent a little. Don't they tell you where we will be filming?''

''Not now I'm no longer giving Carver voice lessons. Where was he today anyway?''

Rose put her hand on his leg as they turned into the field behind the chalet. ''Don't ask me, ask Becca Fisher.''

Alec smiled. ''Seriously? Did I tell you she turned me down when I stayed there?''

Rose was interested. ''No but do tell.''

''I was ill at the time and she had to rush me to hospital a few nights before so it's hardly surprising. I was new in town, I didn't know anyone.''

''It's got nothing to do with me Alec and neither has Emmett taking up with her, we had a fling, you know about it, end of story.''

''Hey, it's ok Rose don't get mad at me, you brought up the subject. Maybe it affects you more than you're letting on?''

Rose got out of the car and stormed in front of him since she had the key, which was why he had gone to find her, following the signs the production company though no-one would know what they were for but forgetting he was a detective. Rose threw the key on the table and went into the bathroom and Alec left her for a few minutes, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Maybe the talk they'd had last night had taken place far too soon in their new relationship and he shouldn't have suggested her buying a house but she had said she wanted him to ask her to stay, which he had, willingly but maybe he should have quit before that bit and settled for renting a bigger place. They had only been together a few days and he was making all kinds of assumptions for her, that she would give up her glamorous life to live with him in a Dorset seaside town. What had he been thinking? Time to salvage what they had started and make some compromises.

''Rose, sweetheart, I'm going out for some food, do you want something? I'm just going over the bridge to one of the catering stalls. Shall I get you whatever I'm having?''

Rose was looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, quite unaware that before he had left a few months ago, Alec had experienced a few 'episodes' before he had braved his operation and he'd had a few close calls, one even by passing out on the decking outside while Miller had been going through old case files. She was contemplating Alec was right, it was bothering her that Emmett had taken up with the hotel owner but he was quite unaware that she had just broken up with the local vicar and she had provided a very adequate alibi for the father of the boy who had died last year.

She heard Alec's voice and splashed some cold water on her face. ''Yeah, ok, anything you're having. I could cook something if you went and got some more groceries you know?''

She opened the door and saw Alec looking at the door key, wondering if she had been making some sort of point of throwing it down.

''Fine, I won't be long. Look Rose, I didn't mean anything by that remark I made. You told me it was over and I believed you, the question is, do you accept it's over, that you're with me now?''

''Yes Alec, I'm with you now and I regret ever taking up with him but if I had known you were interested in me, if you'd asked me out the next night instead of just asking me to take a tour of the station with you, I never would have slept with him. I was just desperate for some company and you know what it's like, you just admitted you asked Becca and she had given a suspect an alibi. Think how that could have turned out?''

Rose half smiled as Alec realised what she was getting at. ''Yes, don't remind me, if I thought being accused of having an affair with Miller was bad enough, the defence would have been overjoyed to have that piece of information.''

He held out his arms and Rose crossed the short distance to him and he folded them around her, kissing her hair.

''I'm sorry Rose and I'm sorry for bringing up the subject of you buying a house here and tomorrow I'm going to visit the agents and see if they have somewhere else to rent and if you want to leave after you finish filming, I'll not stop you but I'll get some time off and take that holiday with you, anywhere you want to go because I love you Rose Tyler.''

Rose looked into his brown eyes. ''I love you too Alec, it's been a long time since someone other than another actor has been interested in me and I'm so used to leaving someone behind after a few weeks, I've forgotten what a normal life is. Help me get used to it again Alec.''

''I'll help as much as I can but it's up to you if you come back here or not. I have some leave due and I'll take it, I'll come up to London before you finish filming and we'll go away somewhere, even a cruise if that's what you really want. We'll talk when I get back unless you want to walk over with me, we can go to the pub next door and get something if you want?''

''Yeah, ok, I can be seen in pubs, with you. I love you Alec Hardy.''

They kissed and Alec held her tightly, kissing her neck. ''I don't deserve to be seen with you but maybe I can impersonate Emmett Carver, see how he likes it being done to him?''

Rose laughed. ''Just let me get changed or everyone will think I'm Ellie Miller then you are really in trouble.''

''She never went around in a short skirt and bare legs Rose, so there's no fear of that. I'm surprised she's not complained you're cheapening her.''

So Alec waited for her to get changed and they walked across to the pub, Rose daring him to talk in an American accent and let people think he was Emmett but he declined and said, ''Rose, if we are going to be in the newspapers, I want it to be as me, not as my look-a-like. Don't bother getting your stepfather to quash it next time either, I want everyone to know.''

Rose stopped at the end of the footbridge and turned around, giving him a quick kiss. ''So do I, now I have you.''

The next few days, Rose was busy and was told at the end of filming on Friday that she and Emmett were being taken to the other filming location on Monday morning and would be there for around three days. It didn't go down too well with Alec but he had to accept it was what she had to do. So on Sunday morning, they drove to the next seaside town up the coast and sat on the edge of the beach.

''It's only for three days Alec, you knew this was coming. How are you going to cope when I leave?''

''How do I know Rose? If I can't deal with you being away a few days, hell, I don't know what I'll be like, I'll be a wreck. Just come back as soon as you can and if you get finished before everyone else, I'll come and get you, if you're allowed to tell me where you're going?''

''I'll be allowed and I wish I could go in my own car but I've no idea where we're going. I get picked up in the pub car park tomorrow at ten. I'll call you when I get there, ok?''

''Ok love, I know you'll miss me just as much. We still have tonight and we can make it special.''

Alec kept his word, calling in at the mini-market and was about to make a special purchase when Rose stopped him and whispered, ''You won't need those any more Alec, I trust you.''

''Rose, you have no idea how I've waited to hear you say that but are you sure?''

''Yes Alec, I told you I take precautions and I really do trust you on that score. Now what else did you come in here for?''

He picked up a bottle of wine and some chocolates and drove back to the chalet and Rose had picked up some fragranced bubblebath so Alec told her to soak in the bath and change into one of her short nightdresses and the briefest of underwear and he would light some candles and open the bottle of wine and the chocolates.

Rose had called from the bathroom as she was about to get into the bathtub.

''No cheating Alec, no sneaking up on me while I'm in the bath.''

Alec smiled and got up, appearing in the doorway just as she was about to close it.

''Not even a little bit Rose?''

''Only if you want to get your clothes wet Alec Hardy. You'll just have to wait, it was your idea.''

''Ok, I'll leave but only if you let me take a photo of you under the bubbles?''

''I'm surprised at you, being a police officer. I bet you're one of those who used to download photos of me from my last film?''

Alec smiled. ''Only those of the pool and bedroom scene sweetheart and I didn't download them, I saved them from the DVD.''

Rose pretended to be mad and tried to chase him out of the bathroom, she was only wrapped in her bathrobe and Alec knew it. Then she stopped and started untying the belt and Alec fished in his pocket for his phone.

''Really?''

Rose smiled as she backed up towards the steaming bubble bath and let the robe slip from her shoulders. Alec fumbled with the camera button on his phone and caught her as it fell to the floor then she turned to one side to put one leg into the bath.

''You could give me a hand Alec?''

He stood for a few seconds, snapping her then held out his arm to help her then as she was just about to sink into the bubbles, he took another.

''Don't you dare get caught with those, I dread to think of them ending up in the trashy magazines and if you think my stepfather was bad enough you and me getting snapped outside the station, my mother will literally kill you if she sees them on the front page, there will be nowhere on this earth you'll be able to hide from her, you'll be on her hit list and believe me, you won't survive.''

''Relax sexy, there is no way I'd get caught with these on my phone, I'm going to download them to my laptop and keep the with all the others I have of you.''

Rose looked horrified to even think how many he could possibly have. Just how many snapshots had he taken from her last film?


	13. Chapter 13

''Rose, relax, I'm not a stalker, I promise you,'' Alec declared as he saw the horrified look on her face.

''Just how worried should I be Alec? Don't bother denying you've seen me in more TV programmes and films than you originally let on and honestly? I don't know if I should be flattered or terrified. You went to a lot of trouble to get yourself sent back here when it was rumoured I was going to be doing this series, didn't you?''

''Not really, Miller told me she hated the other detective more than she hated me, I was just taking advantage of it, honestly, the woman couldn't wait to leave town, she went on leave when she learned I wanted to come back, ask Miller herself if you don't believe me.''

''Then why were you so slow asking me out?''

''Come on Rose, I was a lowly police detective, you're a big star and I really thought I would have little or no chance of getting you to actually go out with me, the station tour was to test the waters, so to speak then when I asked you out last Saturday night, that was a bonus, I never expected it to escalate so quickly, you wanting to move in with me, no woman has ever wanted to move in with me as fast as you did.''

''You've had a few then?'' Rose mused, smiling again.

''Not exactly but Tess, my ex wouldn't even move in with me right away, you beat her on that account. Yes, I have a few photos of you on my laptop, even two on my phone and I'm not ashamed to admit it but there again, I'm sure there are many more men who have a lot me than me but none of them have the ones I've just taken, they are exclusively for me.''

''Well in that case, I'll let you off, just don't use the ones you just took as my contact photo or your phone wallpaper, you can take some more of me wearing some clothes next time.''

''Ah but Rose, these are much more interesting.'' He saw her scowling as he perched on the edge of the bath, her pink soft parts beginning to show through the bubbles. ''Let me take some of just your head and shoulders then and I'll put those on my phone.''

''Ok but that's all then you scram and let me have my bath in peace before the water goes completely cold.''

''Then allow me to warm it up for you then?''

He took two photos, not letting on he could see her top half through the bubbles and got that part in one of them, then he turned the hot water tap and warmed up the water.

''Go on get out of here but give me a kiss first.''

He leaned down and Rose splashed his shirt on purpose. ''Aw, your shirt's wet now, you're gonna have to take it off, shame.''

Alec took the hint and took his shirt off then leaned down to kiss her again, making circles on her soft skin and whispered, ''Next time Rose, now hurry up and I'll go pour some wine and open that box of chocolate unless you want something to eat first?''

''Mmm, you could open those crackers and that cheese, that would be nice then we could have the chocolates and for the record Alec, I would have said yes to a date instead of a tour of the station. I feel terrible now, taking up with Emmett when I didn't know.''

''You must have had some idea Rose, you were flirting with me that first night.''

''Was I? It didn't work with you though, did it?''

''It would have, had you not also been flirting with Carver at the same time, it can put a man off.''

Rose grinned. ''It worked with him, I was disappointed it wasn't you and I don't normally flirt with two men at the same time but I could hardly tell you two apart but by the time you left, I was sorry it was you that was leaving but how was I to know that asking me to tour the police station with you was your way of asking me out on a date? I thought you were just being polite and by then, well I'd taken up with Emmett but he knew by the following night he had a rival, he interrogated me over the tour more than you had done in the interview room, he had definitely got the whole being a detective thing down to a tee.''

''Well I must have taught him something then. Are you going to keep me sitting here while you soak in that bathtub?''

''Well, that depends on if I splash your trousers that you have to take them off, then the water would have to soak onto your shorts, doesn't it? You could save your clothes getting wet.''

Alec didn't waste another second by toeing off his shoes, pulling off his socks as he balanced on the edge, trying to stop Rose from pulling him in still partially clothed then got up and took off his trousers, still trying to keep his balance as Rose reached over with her wet hand and ran it down his leg, giggling.

''Hurry up Alec, the water's getting cold again and there's no room to fill it up without flooding the bathroom floor once you get in.''

''Well I seem to remember you trying to chase me out not so long ago, move over.''

Rose giggled again as he took off his shorts, only having glanced at him up until now and getting an eyeful of his cute bum and moving her legs over so he could turn around and put one leg into the tub and Rose tapping him.

''You are just asking for trouble, Rose Tyler.''

''I hope so, so get your cure ass in here and stop messing around.''

He felt where there was an empty space then turned around, Rose seeing him fully for the first time.

''Mmm, you're very, 'impressive' Alec, definitely a ten but I'd need confirmation on that.''

Alec grinned and crouched down in the water and suddenly Rose yanked him on top of her, some water going over the side of the bath.

''Be careful you don't slip on that when you get out Rose,'' he managed to say before her lips crashed into his own and they touched.

''It's you I love Alec, show me I made the right choice.''

He did and neither of them noticed just how cold the water was and all the bubbles had disappeared by the time Alec was helping her carefully out of the bath and offering to towel her down, which she accepted as long as she could do the same to him.

''I love you too Rose and I count myself extremely lucky you accepted my tour of the station and apologise for the delay in inviting you out properly.''

''I'm not really mad at you for those photos Alec but it's pretty scary thinking all those men out there may have done the same as you and got those stills from my last film and goodness knows how many leaked online from publicity shots that never made it.''

''Forget it Rose, I won't let the ones I took of you get online and as for other men looking at you, I'm the one that just made love to you in a cold bathtub.''

Rose smiled, wrapping herself in her robe since she didn't want to put her jeans and t-shirt back on and Alec had only put his shorts on.

''Was it? I never noticed, seemed pretty hot to me. Are you gonna carry me to the sofa and open that bottle of wine?''

''Yes my love, that is exactly what I intend to do, as long as you're not putting any clothes on under that robe?''

''Just my knickers, s'only fair since you have your boxers on.''

''Ok. You have me on that point, I'm not saying they are staying on mind you. We have three days to cram into tonight, we're going to be busy.''

Alec carried her to the sofa and then went to prepare the cheese and crackers, after he poured out some wine and said he wouldn't be long.

''Alec, I was thinking, if I'm not too far away, you could come up to collect me when I've finished filming, if you want?''

He turned around and popped his head around the door frame. ''I'm sure I could get away early, you'll be finished on Wednesday?''

''I hope so, so will you? Come up and collect me?''

''Yes Rose, I'd love to come and collect you, maybe we could stay up there for the night, if I come up Tuesday afternoon? I can tell my boss Carver is having a voice crisis again.''

Rose giggled. ''I'll make sure I tell him he's rubbish then and he'll complain to the director and they'll send for you.''

''I believe you would do my love.''

After they had eaten the snacks, Rose giggling as he took a bite out of hers, Rose could only have two glasses of the white wine, putting in some lemonade since she needed a clear head for the morning, they fooled around on the sofa, Rose loosing the item she had put on in the bathroom but Alec managing to retain his shorts, mostly, they retired to the bedroom and Alec told her again how much he loved her, famous or not.

''Alec, I promise you, when I've finished filming, I am coming back here, to live, no more filming.''

''What about if they were to do another series Rose? Would you turn it down?''

''That depends on if you want me to or not, I'll only do it if you're happy about it.''

''Well, I would hate to have anyone else playing the part of Miller, she would never get over it. Now come here because I'm going to miss you.''

Rose laid back and reached her arms out. ''I love you Alec.''

The next morning, Rose packed what she needed and Alec walked across the footbridge with her, carrying her overnight bag. The car was waiting for her, Emmett already in the back seat as the driver got out, being used to Alec picking her up from set and took the bag from him. Alec put his arms around Rose and held her close, kissing her forehead.

''Call me later when you get time and tell me where you are, just the town then I know where you are. I love you Rose.''

''I love you too, I'll be back before you know I'm gone but if you can come up, that's even better, if not, I'll get them to bring me back early. Maybe you'll find out when they are filming in the chalet and don't forget to go to the rental agency will you?''

''I won't, bye sweetheart. Call me tonight, maybe we can do a video call?''

Rose smiled. ''Not in my lingerie I'm not, bye loverboy.''

He leaned down to kiss her, totally aware he was being watched but he didn't care, he was going to miss her. Once in the car, Rose didn't feel like talking much to Emmett but he had plenty to say to her.

''You're very quiet Rose, nothing to say to me?''

''Should I? Did you have a good weekend Emmett?''

''Yes Rose, I did, it looked like you did, how are you getting on with Hardy?''

''Fine, you still with you know who?''

''No, she ditched me already, she can't handle me,'' he laughed. ''I told you she wasn't you. Is anyone else going up to the other location?''

''Probably already there, I think some went up on Friday, I had something to finish up, have you met our young co-star yet, she's so cute.''

''No, not yet, did you do a scene with her?''

''Yeah, can't tell you what it is though.''

''Maybe I'll get it out of you later huh?''

''You're welcome to try Emmett but you'll fail, you'll have more luck trying to get it out of her.''

They made a stop halfway to the next location, at Rose's request and arrived just after midday, being taken to the hotel. They found several other cast members were already there when they went to the location being used for the interior of the police station though Rose wondered why they hadn't just asked Alec's boss if they could film there, they had used the exterior and the underground car park during last week. It would have saved her leaving Alec behind.

After they finished for the afternoon, Rose went to her room before dinner to call Alec to tell him where she was.

''So are you missing me yet Alec?'' she teased, tempted to unbutton her blouse to make him realise what he was missing but not sure how secure these messages were, meaning to speak to Jake at some point to find out how she could make them private the next time she went home.

''You know I miss you, where are you?''

''About seventy or so miles away, I saw a sign for Sandbrook and on the motorway we passed this strange wicker statue, any clues?''

Alec smiled. ''I know where you mean, is that where you are?''

''No, about ten miles or so from there, I'll get you the exact place when I find out when I'm finishing, can you get the time off?''

''Aye, I'll get the time off, I'll set off after I finish tomorrow, it will only take a couple of hours and it will be worth it, won't it?''

''I'll make it worth it, love you, I have to go now, I'm hungry. I miss you like crazy already. Alec, how am I going to go back to London if I hate being away for one night?''

''I don't know but we'll work it out. Call me before you go to sleep love, will you, so I can kiss you goodnight, well pretend I can.''

''I will, bye.''

After blowing each other kisses, Rose went downstairs to find most of the others at various table, she hadn't really had that many scenes with them, they were being filmed over the next few days and Rose really hoped they wouldn't run late, she was anxious for Alec to join her and if they were late, she would have to resort to getting him there under false pretences. Emmett saw her come into the dining room and called her over.

''Care to join me?''

''Ok, why not, I feel a bit left out here, they've all be working together before we got here. I suppose we'll get to know them as we do the scenes where we go visit the family.''

''I expect so. Give me your honest opinion Rose, how's my accent?''

''Ok, why do you miss Alec's company?''

''You're teasing me Rose.''

''Sorry, yeah, it's ok, I dared Alec the other night to go around talking like you but he declined.''

''I'm glad about that. You two managing to stay out of the papers then?''

Rose smiled. ''Actually, he said he doesn't mind getting in the papers, just as long as he doesn't get mistaken for you, he says if he's gonna have his picture in the headlines with mine, he wants to be himself. ''

''That's brave of him, hope he knows what he's setting himself up for. Join me for a drink after dinner or are gonna join the cast?''

The others were all laughing loudly at something Evie had said, looking in their direction.

''Nah, I don't think so, I think we're the odd ones out here, maybe they think I've been going around with you when they've seen me with Alec?''

''Yeah though they may have an idea it is me and we're screwing each others brains out and think we're sharing a room,'' Emmett laughed.

''Well let's have a laugh on them then, we have a drink in the bar and let them see us leave together, they'll have something to talk about then, won't they?''

Emmett looked at her, she was full of mischief. ''Won't Hardy get upset?''

"Nah, we're just having some fun, I told you before people will talk about us and now we've got over each other, we can wind everyone up. So are you game or not Emmett?''

Emmett smiled and got up to help Rose once she finished eating, holding out his hand, which Rose took.

Then walking past everyone, he put his arm around her and walked across to the bar, knowing what she drank and went off to order. That left six or seven confused cast members wondering exactly who Rose was going out with since some of them had actually seen her go off with Alec and some were trying to convince others that was actually Hardy and not Carver. Rose sat facing them and smiled as Emmett sat next to her.

''I think they're all debating who you are Emmett, let's not disappoint them.''


	14. Chapter 14

Alec was in the chalet, wondering when Rose was going to call him back but he expected she may be spending time with some of the cast and crew though hopefully not with Carver. He knew he had nothing to worry about really though, she had promised she was with him, not Carver and he never doubted her, especially after she let him take photos of her last night in the bath and they had made love in the cold bubbles after she had somehow managed to climb on top of him.

It was after ten when Rose called him back, not that he was worried she wouldn't. Rose and Emmett had sat in the bar until almost ten, laughing and joking but never actually holding hands although Rose was tempted after what they had shared but she had committed herself to Alec now, he was coming up to see her the following afternoon and then the rest of the cast would have something to talk about so she didn't want to give them the impression she and Emmett were really together.

Besides, Evie and some of the other women were glancing their way and Rose thought if they were going to be bitchy, she may as well give them something to talk about and when they saw her with Alec tomorrow evening and Emmett was there, they would be totally confused.

''Drink up Rose, everyone's looking over at us,'' Emmett joked.

''Let them. I thought I knew Evie but apparently I don't, unless she's actually jealous. I know none of them have seen me with Alec on set, none of them have been there when I was filming or when you were there. Let's just leave at the same time, it doesn't prove anything, it will just wind them up.''

''You are wicked Rose, do you wind Hardy up?''

Rose smiled. ''All the time and he loves it. Speaking of which, I promised to call him back and make a video call and just wear my lingerie.''

Emmett smiled and put down his empty glass. ''Lucky him, best not keep him waiting then, I'm sure he's looking forward to it, can I watch?''

''Only if you want a slap from me and a black eye from Alec, he won't take kindly to you being there.''

''Ah come on Rose, it's nothing I haven't seen before, remember?''

Rose put her empty glass down. ''Don't I just Emmett? You were just quicker on the uptake of my flirting than Alec was, that's all.''

Emmett got up and helped her from her seat and made a point of passing the group by the door, his arm around Rose's waist as they watched. Rose knew Evie would never speak to her again. Getting to their adjoining rooms, Emmett stopped outside Rose's door, taking the back of her hand and kissing it.

''Goodnight Rose, it was a pleasant evening annoying our fellow actors down there, it was fun. Sure I can't come and watch?''

''Goodnight Emmett, we agreed this was over, don't start again. Alec was just a bit slower than you but he's British, they tend to do that, take their time asking a woman out.''

''I'll try to remember that when playing his character. Shame there's no doorway connecting our rooms, I could have spied through the keyhole.''

Rose smiled. ''Get out of here Emmett, you had your chance. It was good but Alec and I have much more going for us than a few nights together and he'll be here tomorrow night, I don't want him being jealous and punching you and that lot downstairs just may say something to him about us going off so I have to go call him and tell him were just having fun winding them up.''

Rose made the video call, setting it to private but didn't know exactly how much privacy they would get so she had put her strappy nightdress on and pulled the top down as much as she dare.

''Hi sexy, miss me?'' she asked as she touched the screen.

''What do you think? It's been a long boring day here, did you get much filming done?''

''Yeah, quite a bit but tomorrow, I don't think anyone else will be talking to me and Emmett.''

''Why's that sweetheart? What have you been doing?''

Rose smiled and found she could pull the nightdress down further if she pulled down the straps, revealing her cleavage and lowing the phone camera.

''I should have brought my tablet PC with me Alec, you would have got a better view. Well we were just winding them all up by sitting together but it started out they were all laughing and joking in the dining room, not inviting me or Emmett to sit with them so we gave them something to talk about by dining together then having a few drinks in the bar. I swear Alec, I don't know what I've done to them, they must have thought we were somehow together, I told Emmett that was what would happen. None of them have seen me and you together so we'll set them straight tomorrow night.''

''Well just you make sure they know you're with me, I know you're over Carver but don't give too much of an impression you're together, will you?''

''No, of course I won't, I miss you, detective inspector, I wish I was with you. When we get back to London, I'm gonna get my friend Jake to put a secure connection on our phones then I can do this.''

She smiled and pulled her nightdress most of the way down, seeing Alec pointing his fingers at the screen, then she pulled it part the way back so it was half decent but enough to keep his eyes on her and his fingers still wandering.

''You are a tease Rose Tyler. Don't you go getting friendly with Carver again will you?''

''Not a chance babe, I love you.''

''I love you too sweetheart, now can you text me the postal code of the hotel and I'll wait there for you if I can't find where you're filming?''

''Sure, I'll send it when I end the call, let me remind you what you're missing?''

''Best not Rose, it might be risky, besides, I have the photos I took last night and I might have accidentally taken a few of your best attributes showing while you were under the bubbles.''

''I might have known Alec. Goodnight lover.''

''Goodnight my sweet Rose.''

She sent him the address of the hotel, saying she couldn't wait to see him and went to the bathroom after putting on her robe. She had just come out when there was a tap at the door and she knew it could only be Emmett. She was a bit annoyed with him.

''What's wrong Emmett?''

He held two bottles of light beer in his hand. ''Drink Rose?''

''I hope no-one saw you coming here Emmett, I told Alec about our little game earlier and only just got away with it. Ok, one drink then you go, right?''

''Sure Rose, whatever you say.''

Rose was woken by her alarm at seven, since she had to get breakfast from the catering unit at the location and had to be on set at eight, she was quite aware of the person she had been sleeping on.

''Morning darlin''' Alec's Scottish voice greeted her.

Rose shot up. ''Emmett, don't do that, don't practice his voice like that, come on, you have to go.''

''What, no morning kiss or something else?''

''I mean it Emmett, get out of here. If anyone sees you, I won't get away with what I told Alec last night.''

''Tell me something Rose, what made you change your mind hmm?''

''Do you really need to ask? This is the last time Emmett, we can't get together any more, I mean it. Why don't you get Becca to take you back?''

''She's making up with the priest.''

''Are you sure?''

'''I saw them on Sunday night, getting cosy in the bar. I don't know why they fell out but she seems to have forgiven him. Either that or he was doing her books for her but they still seemed friendly.''

He got out of bed and got dressed, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. ''I won't tell if you don't and I'm not sorry we just fell asleep, nothing happened, trust me. I guess I can't sleep alone but where am I gonna find someone?''

Rose smiled and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She called out, ''Well there's always Evie I suppose?''

''I said I was lonely, not desperate Rose and I'm offended you even made such a suggestion. By the way, the kissing was good even if there was nothing else, Hardy's a very lucky man and you're loyal to him, I respect you for that. I'm out of here, see you downstairs Rose.''

''Ok and yes, the kissing was nice but some other things were quite apparent and that, Emmett, is never gonna happen again, ok?''

''I get it, loud and clear.''

Rose finished getting ready, how had she managed to wake up with Emmett this morning? They had been drinking from the bottles, he had asked what her video call to Alec had consisted of, she had declined to tell him but he insisted as he had seen her without clothes before so she had giggled and shown him. Then he had sat on the bed with her and put his hand on her leg but she had got up and gone and put some underwear on so he wouldn't get any ideas.

She hadn't been able to resist kissing him, when he initiated it but she knew it had been a mistake but thankfully, nothing else had happened and they had fallen asleep once he had got tired of kissing her.

She knew she should feel guilty but she was certain nothing had happened, it was all Emmett's fault for looking like Alec and Alec's fault for being too slow on the uptake but she knew when she got to set the others would make something out of it. Still, Alec was arriving later so she had that to look forward to so it was not totally going to be an insufferable day.

When she got downstairs, sure enough, a group were already gathered by the door, laughing and Emmett was sat on his own, watching the stairs for who it seemed was still his only friend around here. He was sorely disappointed he had lost out on Rose to his double and also with the rest of the cast apart from Rose and maybe Hardy, who just about tolerated him for Rose's sake but as for the rest of them, there had been no welcome apart from the day they had all met in Broadchurch and even then, only two of the male cast had actually spoken to him.

He normally had several women cast members to choose from and he would latch on to one of them and take up with her until filming ended then part on reasonably good terms, saying it had been nice to have company and would have managed not to take it too seriously but Rose had been the only one in a long time whom he had gone the whole way with on their first night and now she was out of his reach, mainly because she was British and knew she would never make it over in the U.S but it had been worth a try.

He thought maybe she would get tired of the detective who bore an uncanny resemblance to him before everyone left but if last night was anything to go by, they had lost whatever had been between them for those few nights and he had done the right thing and stepped back, something that had pained him. He told himself it had been for his benefit, so he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions like how he actually felt about losing her to Hardy, he could never admit to her that she would have been the one and if she had asked him to remain here, he would have done so and tried to make a name for himself on British TV but he would have been using her fame to do so and that would have been wrong.

He saw her coming down the stairs and everyone else did. She was beautiful, he thought and Hardy was the luckiest man alive but Emmett knew deep inside he had beaten the man to it and she'd had her first time with him, Emmett Carver and he wondered if she actually knew it. He got up to greet her, holding out his hand as she reached the bottom step.

''Hi Emmett, you waiting for me?'' Rose grinned.

''Should I be? Well maybe you just like keeping us waiting huh?''

''Not you Emmett but I don't mind keeping that lot waiting, what have we done to them? I've never worked with such a hostile bunch before. Alec asked me if I'd consider doing another series but I wouldn't if they were all in it.''

''Never mind Rose, your boyfriend will be here tonight, you can seek consolation with him since I couldn't fill that role last night,'' Emmett winked, taking his hand away and gesturing for her to go first.

''Crikey, I feel like a kid going on a school trip and the sixth year are ganging up on me, this is gonna be a long day.''

Emmett laughed and put his arm around her and walked past the group, pretending to ignore them and saw their car, the rest were being transported by a mini coach and he wondered if that was the root of the problem, the big stars being treated better than the supporting cast. He thought he was maybe right and there was a lot of jealousy but the crew and director had treated them all equally on set yesterday afternoon so he guessed it was something personal on the rest of the cast's part.

The day dragged, filming outside a house, then Rose and Emmett were taken to where Ellie was supposed to live with her daughter and the girl was waiting for her. It was only the second time Emmett had been introduced to her, at the initial meeting the girl had been rushed and he knew when Rose had mentioned it in the car she meant had he met her properly but he hadn't been concentrating, he had been thinking of a way to tactfully ask Rose to spend the night with him and he had succeeded up to a point, she had just refused to have sex with him, quite rightly he supposed but he had got to go to sleep with her at least.

He just hoped for her sake Hardy wouldn't find out from whom it seemed were a vindictive cast when the real detective arrived later.


	15. Chapter 15

Before Rose had called him the night before, Alec had spent his day grouching behind his desk and daring anyone to come in his office, including Ellie Miller, who had knocked on his door and retreated, rather hastily but not before telling him not to take it out on the rest of them because his girlfriend had left town for a few days. So when her call had come and then she had called him back, using her camera phone and he'd imagined he was actually touching his favourite parts of her, he had gone to sleep thinking at least the following night he would be with her.

He had been to see his chief and said he was needed up at the other filming location, he knew it would never be checked up on and if they didn't want him 'grouching' in his office for another day, it was in her interests not to confirm he was actually needed and just let him go, Miller would be glad to get rid of him as much as everyone else. So he planned to just work the next morning then set off after lunch and go find his love.

Seeing her almost naked on the video call had done nothing to curb him missing her and he'd almost been of a mind to get in his car and drive the seventy or so miles and get there at two in the morning and wake her to get her room number, which she hadn't given him as he had said he would wait downstairs for her should he not be able to find where she was filming, since she would be doing so in different locations. The morning went slow for him, though he knew such a thing was impossible, since the rest of the office were working as normal, investigating a series of thefts amongst tourist, something Alec thought was to do with the fact the word had got out about the filming and had attracted the wrong sort of visitor.

Ellie Miller, the real one, tapped on his office door just before he left. ''So are you leaving soon then – Sir? Got an excuse to go see Rose?''

''I'm needed on the set, apparently Carver is having a crisis with his accent again.''

That wasn't quite true but Rose would back him up if anyone were to question it, any excuse for him to go and see her a day early but she had been right on one thing, neither of them could be apart for one night let alone when she had to go back to London but they would have to face that problem when it happened.

''Just tell me one thing, Sir, how did you and Rose Tyler get involved so fast? You never bothered denying anything after you were seen on set with her, you told me you had hardly seen anything with her in on TV or was that just for her benefit?''

''She knows and do you know what Miller? She doesn't care. All those men out there who watch everything she appears in and between me and her co-star, she chose me and do you know how that makes me feel?''

Ellie shook her head, not quite believing this was the same man who only a few measly months ago was on death's doorstep, skipping out of court and not telling her he was finally going to get himself fixed and now, one actress, a blonde one at that had come to town to make a series about the worst case she had been called to work on and had her friends torn away from her and her own son move out before she had knocked some sense into him and Beth had finally forgiven her, Hardy, the hardass detective had become besotted with the young actress and was playing truant from work to go see her because he couldn't even last a day without her.

Honestly, Ellie thought, she should have known as soon as he had brought her into the station for a 'tour' that he was totally gone on her but Becca Fisher had remarked the actress and her male co-star had been getting cosy the previous week but since then, she had moved out and suspected to have already moved in with the detective. On the dot of twelve, Alec was up, putting on his jacket and getting out to his car as fast as he could, shouting to Miller she was in charge until he got back.

The rest of the office just stared at the door as it closed, never seeing their newly returned boss move as fast since he got back and were looking at Ellie as if to ask where he was going in such a hurry. Ellie just told them to get back to work and not speculate Hardy was in a hurry to go see his girlfriend, they all knew he had one, it was the talk of the station since several officers had seen him on set, looking dewy eyed at the famous actress on numerous occasions.

Alec was in his car, having punched in the post code to the in-built satnav and thought about calling Rose to ask where she was but she wouldn't have her phone on her if she was filming anyway. He had packed an overnight bag, hoping he would be bringing her back at some point the next day and when they got back, they had some serious talking to do, about the future because now he actually wanted one with Rose.

He was happy he had finally found someone he could have a future with although it had been rushed, they had hardly been together for a week and he had already met her family, who seemed to accept him although why she had told her mother he was Alec and not Carver, he didn't know unless she had remarked she had taken up with her co-star or they thought she had and she didn't want them to say anything to him about it.

While Alec was driving to Rose's latest location, or the general area, Rose was having a hard time on set since most of the others were still not talking to her. She had spoken to the director, who had been sympathetic about it but all he had said was that over the last week, they had all been working together closely and she and Emmett had just arrived and to give them time to adjust to her being there. Rose had said fine but she wasn't happy and had not be imagining being ignored last night, to which she got the reply it hadn't helped that she and Emmett had been huddled in the bar together all night and not made an attempt to get to know them. Rose had stormed off and gone to complain to Emmett.

They were sat in the catering van and Emmett tried to console her.

''Cheer up Rose, Alec will be here soon if he's coming here this afternoon. Don't take any notice of them, I'm not.''

''You may be used to it but I'm not, I don't even know why. I've worked with Evie before, she was never like that.''

''Well maybe then, you weren't involved with your co-star and a detective hmm?''

Rose smiled, she supposed he had a point. Emmett carried on. ''She's just jealous Rose, she's just insecure and is getting everyone on her side. I bet if I offered to take her to bed she'd stop.''

''Why don't you then?'' Rose mused, drinking her coffee that wasn't up to her usual standards of how Alec made it for her now.

Emmett got closer and whispered, ''I told you Rose, I'm lonely, not desperate.''

Rose started laughing and the rest of them looked across. So they were giving the two of them the cold shoulder, what of it? Emmett made her laugh, Alec made her happy and she wished dating the two of them was allowed but it wasn't and she had chosen to be with Alec, why should she be worried about what the rest of the cast were saying about her and Emmett?

Once Alec had reached the town, he easily located the hotel and drove into the car park, leaving his overnight bag and went up to the reception. He knew it was no good saying he was with Rose Tyler and asking what room she was in or if she had come back for the day but he was sure if she had, she would have called him or would have been waiting for him. Instead, he went into the bar and ordered a pot of tea and a sandwich and decided to wait.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of voices in the lobby and glanced out of the door to see a group of people but Rose wasn't with them though he didn't know if they were the cast or not and thankfully, they never noticed him as they came into the bar and settled at a corner table, that was until Evie looked across and had a confused look on her face, swearing they had just left that stuck-up Rose Tyler and the American to do another scene with a young girl, non of them knowing who she actually was.

Alec just went back to playing on his phone, looking up local restaurants to take Rose out that night, she would certainly not wish to dine in the hotel that evening and she had been right that the rest of the cast didn't like her or maybe it was Carver they hadn't taken to. The group were ignoring him so he wasn't that fussed. He had just retrieved a number to make a booking for a table when he got a message from Rose she was on her way back to the hotel in about an hour and asking if he had arrived.

He sent one back saying he was and couldn't wait to see her and he knew she wasn't imagining it last night and was sure he had heard her name mentioned several times as the group had drinks delivered to their table. He didn't think they were going to be inviting Rose to join them which was just as well he was taking her out. He felt sorry for Carver having to put up with them, at least Rose had been there last night but maybe the actor himself would have the sense to go out.

Rose and Emmett had finally got away at last, climbing into the back of the car, Emmett not looking forward to spending the night on his own after he had successfully got Rose to let him stay with her last night but he knew that was the end of it, there would be no more nights with her, Hardy would be in town and he was possessive to say the least, he wouldn't want to share but there would be other times they had to come back or go to another location and he would try again but how would he feel if the tables were turned? There again, Hardy had stolen her away right under his nose and he had backed off, how stupid had that been? Rose really could have been the one if he'd wanted and he would always regret it, he had been too scared of a woman backing out first, which was why he had always ended things before they got messy and before they had a chance to bail out on him.

Rose was out of the car without hesitation and headed for the bar, ignoring her fellow cast and seeing Alec sitting in the far corner. She half ran across to him and sat beside him, grabbing his collar and without a word, continued to snog his face off in full view of everyone.

''Hi Alec, I missed you, how long have you been here?''

Alec called the waitress over and ordered Rose a large latte then leaned over to whisper, ''Hours sweetheart, I didn't know whether to come and find you or not, I never saw any signs for the production company on my way here, where have you been hiding?''

''Ha! That would be telling and I'm not allowed, you know that. The coffee on location is terrible, not like the way you make it lover. Hey Emmett, come and join us?'' she shouted as Emmett walked past the group in the corner and pulled out a chair opposite where Rose was now leaning on Alec's shoulder and playing with his fingers.

The waitress came back and Emmett ordered the same, much to the waitress's dismay and wondering why he hadn't come in two minutes earlier, then looking again at the man opposite him and shaking her head. The group in the corner had gone quiet all of a sudden, all looking at Evie as if to say she had been winding them up since last night, Rose was with the real detective, not Carver and it was now obvious to most of them, with the exception of Evie herself that they had been putting on a show for her benefit last night.

Soon, Rose showed Alec to her room, hoping it had been tidied after last night and not look like two people had slept there and after allowing him to take off his jacket, pushed him onto the bed and wasted no time in showing him for real what she had wanted to last night as she unfastened his shirt buttons and he had pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing her white lacy bra.

He soon had it off her and pushed her further on to the bed and pulled down her jeans.

''I missed you sweetheart, show me how much you missed me?''

They almost missed their dinner reservation, Rose wishing she had brought some better clothes with her but he surprised her by bringing out one of her dresses from his holdall and Rose kissing him several times.

''You can show your appreciation later Rose, we are going to be late. How did you put up with that lot last night in the dining room?''

''Seriously? I told you, we were winding them up, it was just too easy. Now they'll have something else to talk about tomorrow. I didn't get much sympathy from the director, he seemed to think we should have gone over and joined it but if you are the topic of their conversation, it makes it difficult.''

So while Rose and Alec were out enjoying themselves and celebrating their reunion, Emmett had cornered Evie when she was going into the dining room and asked her to join him. She had said yes and asked where Rose was, him saying she was otherwise engaged and would she like to spend the evening with him?


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Alec followed Rose's instructions of her allowing him to come with her as long as he kept out of the way and she noticed Emmett looked a lot happier and surmised he was taking her advice and hooked up with another female co-star. Both she and Emmett had scenes with the younger member of the cast from the day before, the girl seeming quite at home with Emmett as he had to pick her up and carried her indoors at one point as the girl was meant to have fallen asleep, her arms draped around his neck.

Rose had smiled at how good he was with her and now the girl seemed to favour him more than she did Rose. Rose looked across at Alec and smiled between takes. She knew he missed his daughter even though Daisy was older but he hadn't talked much about her and she knew she was going to have to get him to talk sooner or later if they were going to continue their relationship, which if last night was anything to go by, was going to last beyond her filming in his town.

By late afternoon, Rose was free to go, even getting Evie to talk to her so Rose guessed she was right and Emmett had taken up with her, which would save any more embarrassing evenings if they had to stay in the same hotel again. Alec had already put Rose's things in the back of his car and they were back in Broadchurch and after calling for some dinner, were getting cosy on the small sofa. Alec had not been idle whilst he was waiting for Rose though, he had rung the rental agency after they had left a message for him and there were two suitable rentals coming up plus they'd had a few new properties where owners had expressed an interest in getting valuations with a view to sell.

Since Rose wasn't needed the following day, they went up to the agency, Alec introducing Rose as his girlfriend but they knew very well who she was and Rose had to give several autographs, the staff not quite believing she was actually in their office, let along with the town's former resident grump. One of the houses undergoing valuation was a large house up on the cliff just past the police station but they couldn't give too many details out in case the owner changed their mind but Alec knew whose house it was – the prosecution barrister from the Joe Miller trial.

He had heard since his return the woman's eyesight was failing and was surprised she hadn't sold up already and he knew she and the local newspaper editor had become an item, having re-kindled their friendship from years ago. Ms Knight was hardly living there these days anyway from what Miller had told him so he wouldn't be surprised if she did sell but the last couple of times he had been there, the last to make his will before going for his operation, the place was dark, dinghy and cluttered with law books and that was only the room he had seen.

He told the agent that they would come back about the rentals and he would talk to Rose about the ones possible going up for sale. Once outside, he asked her what her feelings actually were about buying.

''Rose, if we go to buy something, I'm not happy about you paying for it, you know that, don't you love?''

''Yeah, I know but what's the point in getting a mortgage when I can sell my apartment? I'll probably get more than any house is worth down here. What's this last one you seemed interested in when you've not even seen it?''

''I've been there Rose, it belongs to the barrister from Miller's ex husband's trial. Do you want to go pay her a visit, if she's at home? If not, you can look from the outside while I call her.''

''So you still know her then?''

''Yes, she sorted my will out for me before I went for surgery, I think she will remember me and she gave Miller and myself a real roasting for screwing up Joe Miller's confession.''

He had a smile on his face as he remembered getting called there, knowing what they had been summoned for but his last visit was more personal, making sure Daisy was provided for should he had not made it having his pacemaker fitted.

They took a walk down and were soon at the detached house right on the main pathway down from the town, the road curved around at the back though Alec had never really been around there and he opened the gate to the front of the house and looked to see if anyone was at home. He thought he heard some talking, probably the radio and tapped on the patio door. He was surprised when Maggie came to the door, thinking she would have been at the newspaper office.

''Hello Inspector, come to make another will?''

He decided to let it go, annoyed the barrister had betrayed his trust and told someone of his last desperate visit.

''Maggie, is Ms Knight at home? And yes, this is Rose Tyler, in case you're wondering. I hope your nosey reporter is not with you?''

Maggie smiled and held out her hand to Rose. ''Miss Tyler, nice to meet you. Please, come in. I'll tell her you're here, I just came to get her lunch ready. Are you seeking her services?''

Rose shook her head. It was Alec who had spoken, always the one for getting right to the point, except where a certain blonde actress was concerned which he had put right thankfully.

Rose looked around. There was very little light coming in, there looked like two rooms, a door through to the next one partially open but she then turned around and saw the view through the half closed curtains, looking out across the harbour and the stone jetty below and knew instantly she could live there.

A voice came from the back of the house, the kitchen Alec assumed.

''Back so soon, Detective Inspector Hardy? Come to change your will now you've had the nerve to survive? Who's your friend?''

''Jocelyn, don't be rude,'' Maggie admonished her. ''Meet the famous actress and Vitex heiress, Rose Tyler.''

Maggie gestured for them to go into the kitchen and offered them some tea.

Jocelyn laughed. ''So the rumours were true, you're here to make a mockery of what went on in the town?''

Rose thought she must be related to a certain co-star. ''I'm not here to make a mockery of anything. I've read up on what happened and Alec filled me in on a few things but I think the story is worth telling, to remind people it could happen anywhere. We just came from the estate agency, they mentioned you may be selling your house.''

''Can't a person have any privacy around here?'' Jocelyn moaned, picking up her cup of tea.

Alec thought she was one to talk, telling her girlfriend he'd made a will.

''I can pay you the full asking price, once the valuation comes back. I have an apartment to sell but that won't hold things up. Are you willing to negotiate through the agency or don't you want to get them involved? You certainly don't need a solicitor, all things considered. I'm wanting to move here once I finish filming.''

''Be careful Rose, Maggie here is the town's newspaper editor, why did you think I'd mention a nosey reporter?'' Alec smiled.

Rose smiled back and bore that in mind. ''It doesn't matter Alec, everyone will get to know sooner or later. I'm tired of travelling around filming everywhere. When I've finished here, I have one more thing to do then I want to settle down and this, well the view alone is worth whatever you're asking. We can do a private sale once I get my own valuation done, there's no need for you to let it go on the open market. Will you at least consider any offer I make to you?''

Jocelyn could just about make out Rose, standing by the doorway with Alec. ''You'll just bring the media back to town, once they find out you're living here, why should I sell my house to you, even if I do decide to go ahead?''

Alec thought Rose was going to hand her cup back and walk out but she didn't.

''Maybe because I can pay you cash and save you time and trouble but if you're not ready to sell, I've got a few weeks filming to do here yet, then two weeks off, another two weeks doing more filming then I'm going away somewhere so it's looking like it's gonna be the new year now anyway so yeah, take your time and if you find someone in the meantime who can complete in a matter of days, given who am and my legal team can rush things through, then go ahead. Thanks for the tea.''

She turned around, grabbing Alec's hand. ''Thanks for bringing me Alec but I think we wasted Ms Knight's time.''

They had just got outside when Maggie followed them. ''Miss Tyler, I apologize for Jocelyn, she's not too good these days, her eyesight may be getting worse but she's more than compensating for it. Look, she won't sell easily, I just persuaded her to find out how much the place was worth. She had it built, she's not going to be easily swayed to sell, she was a big-time solicitor for a London law firm before she became a barrister and the Miller trial, losing out so badly when it should have been cut and dried, well it hit her badly.''

''Maggie, it hit everyone badly, none more so than the Latimers, she doesn't have the exclusive on that score. Tell her to get in touch with me if she changes her mind and before you ask, yes, Rose and I are involved and it had better not reach the headlines of your paper either. We had enough of that last week.''

''I know, I apologise for Olly, you know how keen he can get. Miss Tyler, a pleasure to meet you and don't give up, she needs to sell, she desperately needs the money, even though her mother is gone, she owes the home for her mother's care. Between us, I don't think they were taking as good a care for her as they should have been if her fees had been paid, not that I should be mentioning to you, Inspector.''

''You can tell me more, I've got nothing better to do except look after the film crew while they're in town but I have time to make a few enquiries.''

''Thanks and I'll keep on at her, I've got a perfectly good place but she won't move out of here.''

''Maybe you could suggest she takes one of those apartment on the harbour, they look nice,'' Rose suggested.

Maggie nodded and Alec led her away, Rose hesitating and taking a look across the harbour.

''I don't think I've ever seen a better view Alec, I can see why she had it built here, it must be worth a lot to her.''

''There may be others with a similar view Rose, come on, I have to go back to work or you'll be keeping me if I lose my job.''

Rose slipped her arm into his and they walked down the path. She left him outside the station, kissing him goodbye.

The filming resumed the following day, Emmett again in a good mood and she meant to ask him how things were working out for him and at the end of filming every day when Rose was needed, Alec was there to greet her. Their love grew over the next few weeks but the time came, just a week away from the end of filming, Rose and Emmett were to be away again and this time for almost a week as they filmed their last scenes and Alec was mad because they were in the middle of an investigation but on Sunday night, just six weeks after Rose had moved into their cosy blue chalet, awaiting Jocelyn's decision to sell and Rose not wanting to move twice, Alec took her out for the evening to ask her something.

In the candlelit restaurant, Alec held Rose's hand over the table and asked if she was happy with him.

''What's all this about Alec? I've never been happier and I think we should forget about that house and go for the other we went to look at, it's almost the same view and I told you someone was interested in my apartment, I should be able to complete on that when I get back to London, if not before. You did put in for that leave didn't you?''

''Yes, I said I had Rose but that holiday we were booking, how do you feel about it being more than a holiday?''

''Out with it Alec Hardy, what are you up to?''

''I know this is hardly the place Rose but you are going away tomorrow and I can't come and rescue you this time, this investigation is a lot deeper than we thought. So Rose, when you get back I'd like an answer. Will you marry me?''

''I don't need to wait until I come back, yes, I'll marry you Alec, I love you.''

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

It was going to be the wedding of the decade, the invitations were printed for the marriage of Rose Tyler and Alec Hardy, to be held in London at a private venue, the Tyler mansion and Alec, although nervous was winding up his paperwork after a large drugs ring that was plaguing the Dorset coast and he and Ellie Miller had caught the ringleaders, getting them a commendation and since the gang would be held on remand for a long time, he had plenty of time to take extended leave since he had not taken any for quite a few years, his medical leave not counted. He was going with Rose to spend two weeks with her, one at the mansion and one a pre-wedding holiday in a spa resort to totally relax them both before Rose had two weeks of filming.

They had successfully completely buying Ms Knight's house and it was being re-decorated as per Rose's instructions and would be ready for them to move in to when they came back from their honeymoon, two weeks in the south of France. At the end of filming in Broadchurch, Rose was approached to possibly star in another series, if it were to go ahead but she said she would have to consider it carefully as now, she was only going to take selected parts until such times she chose to retire permanently, she had told Alec she had only done it because she didn't want to follow Pete into Vitex.

Emmett went home, regretting never having won the heart of Rose Tyler, despite trying again the last week they were away but she invited him to the wedding and he was carefully considering it, having no-one to go with.

No-one ever told Alec about Rose's past life, that was well and truly over and a secret only two people knew of outside the Tyler family and Rose never discussed it with Pete, he just wanted Rose to be happy and finally settle down in her new universe. The following spring, Rose and Alec had been married a few months and living happily in Broadchurch, Rose had opened a drama school for children in the old Broadchurch Echo building and went to the school twice a week to volunteer in drama classes.

They had received news the series was to be aired the first Monday in April and Alec more than anyone else looking forward to it. He had tried on numerous occasions to get the plot out of his wife with no success and he knew all the ways of getting her to talk and when the night finally arrived, Rose had booked the town's small theatre and got permission to screen the first episode and had persuaded a few of the cast to join them, answering questions about the making of Broadchurch.

The End!


End file.
